Sarah Cooper's Life
by LionLover23
Summary: Sly and Carmelita have a raccoon kid named Sarah Cooper. Follow her as she learns her theiving ways and deals with alot of drama. And romance! R&R and Enjoy! Warning: Contains cursing and mild sexual content as Sarah becomes a teen. Image rightfully belongs to Ni No Kuni Dante from deviantart. COMPLETE!
1. First Day

I wake up and scratch my eyes as I got up around 7 in the morning. Today was my first day of daycare and I was very excited. So I walked out of my room and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that I put on a pink dress along with a sparkly Hello Kitty necklace.

I walked downstairs to see breakfast set up on the table for me but I realized my parents were at work so I had to get up all by myself. Once I was done I grabbed my blue bookbag and walked out of the house to see a school bus right infront of me. I took a deep breath and walked onto the bus quickly walking into seat 1.

Inside seat 1 were two animals, a black cat wearing a green dress with blue eyes and a fox wearing a red dress and green eyes. They smiled warmly at me and I smiled back right at them.

"Hi my name is Sarah what's your names?" I asked politely. "My name is Autumn." Said the fox. "Mines is Mittens." Said the cat. "Nice names." I commented. They replied "So is yours." So then Me, Autumn, and Mittens suddenly became the best of friends since then. When the bus stopped and opened the door, the 3 of us ran out and straight into the daycare building. Daycare was full of toys, crayons, and kids.

My friends and I found a table to sit at and we sat down talking with each other. But we got quiet when a lioness cub approached us looking fierce. "Hey! You babies better get out of my table or else!" she said. I looked over at my friends to see them shaking and whimpering obviously scared from her. I got mad and slammed my fist onto the table. "NO! We will not leave this table because we found it first!" I yelled. She smirked and then pushed me off my chair making me fall and hit my head.

I looked up to see her smiling and almost laughing at me. I slowly got up and rubbed my head. Then before she knew what was coming I instantly kicked her in the leg and pushed her into a box of wet markers quickly getting her clothes messy. She growled at me and said "Next Time!" then she ran off to another table. My friends stopped shaking and whimpering and smiled at me.

"Thank you Sarah." Said Mittens. I stood proudly and smiling. "You're welcome Mittens and Autumn my daddy taught to do that if I ever get in danger." I replied.

Then a light brown female dog walked in the classroom. She was the teacher of Daycare. "Hello Children my name is Mrs. Spots and I will teach you everything so you can become smart." She said in a sweet calm voice.

She wrote on the chalkboard writing the alphabets. Then she looked directly at me smiling.  
Sarah Cooper what is this letter?" she pointed to the letter M. I thought so hard but I just made a random guess. "D?" I said. She shook her head no and said "I am sorry but the letter is M." I nodded and then she began to teach us colors, numbers, and shapes.

Once daycare was over my friends and I walked on the same bus. Luckily that cub did not ride a bus. When it was my stop, I waved goodbye to my friends and walked off the bus seeing my Daddy and Mommy. My Daddy ran over and picked me up. "So how was your first day of daycare sweety?" he asked. I kissed him on the cheek. Then I whispered in his ear. "I got in a fight with a mean cub good thing she backed off." I said,

Daddy gave me a noogie that's a Daddy's Girl alright. Now go on into the house." he said. I smiled and walked into my room and I cut on Adventure Time. I LOVE this show so much. I sat there watching every single episode till it was time to sleep. I changed into my PJs and climbed onto my bed. My mind was wondering about my next adventure tomorrow. Then my eyes got tired and I fell asleep.


	2. First Love

Sarah jumped out of her bed ready for Daycare. She saw her clothes set out ontop her bed. It was a blue skirt with some jeans under it. Once she put it on, her mother made cereal for her. But Sarah wasn't really hungry so Carmelita ate it.

She gave a kiss to Carmelita and her dad Sly then she ran out to catch her bus. When she walked on she sat right next her friends. They began to talk about movies and toys until they arrived at Daycare.

All three girls walked out of the bus and walked inside the building. But when Sarah walked in, her heart started to beat fast and her tail was flicking. She saw a male raccoon with the exact same fur color as her and blue eyes.

He saw Sarah and walked over to her. Sarah blushed but acted normal.

"Hi my name is Kris what's your name?" he asked nicely. Sarah smiled at him.

"My name is Sarah." She replied. Kris took her hand.

"Wanna go play together? He asked playfully. Sarah nodded.

Autumn and Mittens smiled as their friend fell in love. But the lioness was creeping up on them.

Then the young lioness ,with her claws out, slapped Mittens to the ground. She layed there unconscious.

Sarah sensed this and she grabbed a pencil and put the pointy end up onto the cub's throat.

"Say you're sorry!" Sarah spat at her.

"Fine I'm sorry." She said.

Sarah got off of her and Kris was impressed of what she did.

"Woah I never seen anyone do that before." He exclaimed.

Sarah flicked her tail. "Really?"

Before Kris can answer, the teacher walked in telling everyone to get in their seats.

"Ok class today we will be watching a movie called 'Monsters Inc.' today. So please be queit and enjoy the movie."

Mrs. Spots clicked on the movie and everyone sat criss-cross applesauce.

When it was over it was time for a snack.

Sarah reached into her lunchbox and out came a chocolate groanola bar.

"So Sarah are you interested in Kris?" asked Autumn in a flirty way.

"Well yeah I think he's cute." she said

They all began to giggle.

Snack time was over and the kids began to pack up their things getting ready leave.

The girls' bus was called and they walked on the bus. While Autumn and Mittens were talking, Sarah had been thinking about her Cooper legacy.

She wanted to learn the Ninja Spire Jump, Railwalk and Railslide, and all those other Cooper moves.

Sarah waved bye to her friends and walked into her house. She saw her Dad reading the Thievus Raccoonus.

"Hi Daddy." Sarah said. Sly looked up and put the book down and gave his daughter a hug.

"Hey Sarah I've got a real treat for you today. How would you like to learn every Cooper move?" Sly asked smiling.

Sarah squealed with joy and replied "YES DADDY!" Sly took off her bookbag and walked out the door with her following.

They came across a pointy street light. Sly looked at Sarah with happiness. "Ok sweety in order to do this you must be calm. Now do what I do." Sly squats down looking like he's about to jump. Sarah did the same. "Now when you jump you must twirl in the air and then you land but you don't pain." Sly explained.

Sarah took a deep breath and did exactly what her father said. When she jumped she closed her eyes and lightly landed on the street light. She opened her eyes to see Sly ready for her to come down. But she fell down and Sly caught her just in time.

"That was awesome kiddo now ready to learn the railwalk and railslide?" Sarah nodded her head.

"Ok now you see that rope? All you have to do is jump and make sure you have perfect balance." Sly explained again. Sarah landed on the rope having great balance and then she began to walk to the other end. She saw a smooth vine and did the same thing except she was sliding.

Sly didn't even have to teach her that. Then Sarah stopped sliding and walked over to her father proudly. "Will I learn more moves Daddy?" she asked.

He picked her up gently. "Yes you will my princess but right now it's late you must go to bed. It's 9:00."

They both walked home and Sarah changed into her night clothes and went to bed. Her mother tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite." Carmelita said.

Sarah instantly fell asleep dreaming about Kris.


	3. Last Day

Sarah woke up and scratched her eyes. She turned around and used her tail to fix her bed. Then she got into a green shirt with some blue jeans.

Just when she was about to walk out the door, Sly stopped her.

"Sweety since you're almost in Kindergarten and today is your last day of Daycare (or whatever grade is next) I want you to have this."

He grabbed a very small mini cane for her. Small enough to fit in her bookbag.

Sarah didn't have any words to say, but she hugged her father and ran outside. She got in the very same seat with her friends and talked.

"So Sarah did your Daddy taught you any Cooper moves?" asked Autumn. Sarah nodded.

"Yeah and he gave me a mini cane." Sarah said.

"Cool someday you can use that to beat Alexis." Said Mittens.

"I know I will once I learn every Cooper moves." Replied Sarah.

Then the bus stopped. The three girls walked inside and started to color.

Sarah sensed danger. She grabbed her small cane out of her bookbag and gripped it tightly.

Alexis then jumped on her out of no where.

Sarah didn't know what had happen so she swung her cane hitting Alexis right on the head making her whimper.

"I HATE YOU SARAH!" shouted Alexis.

Sarah ignored it until her dream raccoon came in.

He wore a blue vest, with red shoes, jeans, and a blue shirt.

She sighed dreamily at him until Mrs. Spots came in.

"Ok kids since today is the last day we will eat in the classroom, have longer recess, and do what ever we want." Said Mrs. Spots.

Everyone cheered as they know they're going to enjoy the last day.

So Sarah talked to her friends saying that she is going to make her move with Kris so she has to be with him as much as she can.

Slowly, Sarah walked towards Kris.

"Hey K-Kris I was wondering if you want to hang out next year?" Sarah asked.

Kris' tail flickered with excitement.

"Sure I would love to!" he replied smiling.

Sarah's heart fluttered as he said that. She nervously walked away making her tail brush up against his chin.

Autumn and Mittens were so happy for Sarah. They talked to her about what happened when she had asked him.

She only grabbed her cane and her bookbag and smiled. "He said yes! I can't believe he said yes!" she squealed.

They walked on the bus, but some other kids stole their seats so they sat the second to the last seat. Everything was awesome for everyone on the last day.

The bus stopped and Sarah got up and walked down the aisle and off the bus. She waved goodbye to the bus and to her friends. She can see them waving back.

Then she walked into her room and watched TV all day. When commercials came on she thought about Kris. She never felt this way about anyone so she was going to ask her mom about it when she was about 9 or 10.

She heard her Dad come in the house and she quickly ran over to him. "HI Daddy!" Sarah said. Sly kissed Sarah. "So ya ready for summer vacation? Because I know for one you are gonna enjoy it." he said.

Sarah smiled and kept flicking her tail side to side. "You bet I am." she responded.

"Good because it starts tomorrow morning so I want you to get up early so that you can go." Sly said.

Sarah nodded her head. "Ok but can you give me a hint about our trip?" she asked in a cute way.

"Ok it has something to do with traveling." he chuckled out.

Sarah looked at the time and it said 9:30 pm. She yawned and went to bed.

Her mind was thinking about her and Kris' future someday. But she had summer vacation to get out of the way so she can see him again.

Her eyes felt heavy and she went to sleep dreaming about tomorrow.


	4. Tennessee Kid Cooper

Sly Cooper carefully walked into his daughter's room just in time to see her wake up. "Ok honey put on some clothes and pack up your things we're leaving in about 18 minutes." Sly said.

Sarah obeyed her dad and put on some shorts with a yellow shirt. Then she began packing. Sly told everyone that it's time to leave.

Sarah closed her suitcase and walked down to the car. Sly put the car in reverse and headed to Bentley's place. When they arrived Sly grabbed everyone's stuff and walked inside the house.

"Hi Uncle Bentley. Hi Uncle Murray." Said Sarah.

"Hi Sarah." They both replied. So Bentley began to mumble to Sly and she saw him nod his head.

"Ok everyone close your eyes!" Bentley shouted. Everyone closed their eyes. Bentley pressed a red button and everyone felt like they were flying. Then they stopped.

Sarah opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a desert-like town. She tilted her head.

"Daddy where are we?" asked Sarah. Sly smiled proudly. "This my daughter is where our ancestor Tennessee Kid Cooper lives." He exclaimed.

Sarah screamed with joy when she saw her live ancestor climb up the clock tower and walked towards her family.

"Well howdy Sly! Long time no see." Said Tennessee in that western voice of his. He looked down at Sarah.

"Goodness Sly who' this lil' desert flower that looks just like ya?" asked Tennessee.

"Tennessee this is my daughter Sarah Cooper, I wanted her to meet all her ancestors before she goes back to school." Replied Sly.

Sarah hugged her ancestor tightly and he smiles. "Well look like someone loves me greatly." He said.

"Come on Sarah let's unpack then you can spend time with him." Carmelita said. Sarah reluctantly let go of Tennessee and went to unpack. When she was done, she grabbed her cane and followed Tennessee outside.

"Ok lil Sarah which do ya wanna learn first. How to pickpocket or how to attack a guard?" Tennessee asked.

"How to pickpocket." Sarah replied. Tennessee smiled at her again.

"Ok lil Cooper to pickpocket, ya must be quiet on your feet, breath quietly, and NOT get to close to a guard.

Sarah nodded her head and went near a coyote guard but not that close. She bent down and used her cane to grab some coins out of his pocket.

Then she stopped pickpocketing and walked over to Tennessee.

"How did I do?" she asked.

"Darling you did awesome." Tennessee replied.

They then became unseperable since that day. They did everything together.

Tennessee loved hanging out with Sly and Sarah together.

"So Sarah did you like hangin' out with Tennessee?" Sly asked.

"YES! He's so fun and lovable." Sarah said. Sly smirked.

"Ok good but don't forget we're going to see Riochi Cooper in about 3 days." he said sadly. Sarah sighed.

"But I will see him again right?" she whined.

"Of course you will sweetheart." Sly said.

Tennessee then came in with a sack full of coins. gold, and diamonds. Than he sat on a couch and yawned.

"What a long theiving day I had." Tennessee said.

Sarah sat right next to him and smiled. Sly was in his room looking out the window.

He sighed and laid on his bed tired.

Sly was thinking about all his ancestors and the Theivus Raccoonus. His mind made him sleepy and then he was in dreamland.


	5. Riochi Cooper

Sarah rolled off her bed while she was asleep and quickly woke up. She moaned and got up.

Today was her last day with Tennessee before she meets another ancestor, Riochi Cooper. So she begins packing up and got into a pink shirt with jeans.

She walks out of her room just in time to see her parents and uncles ready to leave. Tennessee looked sad but he knew he would see her again. Sarah dropped her suitcase and hugged Tennessee tightly. He did the same then he let her go.

"Goodbye Tennessee I'll miss you." Cried Sarah.

"Why I'll miss ya too my lil' gunslinger." Tennessee said. Sarah backed away from him and stood next to her father. Bentley pressed the button and they disappear from Tennessee's home.

Sarah arrived at her destination. It was watery full of boar guards and then came her ancestor Riochi.

"Hello Sly what brings you here?" Riochi asked. Sly chuckled.

"I brought my daughter here for vacation, but only for a few days." Sly said

"Oh I see, very good, come follow me." Riochi said. Everyone followed Ricohi into a small cave like you see in the game.

"Make yourselves a home." Riochi said.

Sarah found a good place to sleep at for a couple days and sat her things down. She walked up to Riochi.

"When are we going to go and learn your moves Riochi?" asked Sarah.

"Right now Sarah-san come." He replied. Sarah followed him outside and they jumped on a house.

"Ok Sarah you shall learn the Leaping Dragon move. First you gather all your focus and energy into targeting one place. Once you done that jump in the air and you're there quickly.

Sarah nodded and did the Spire Jump. She gathered all her focus and energy onto another point. She leaped and she was on the other point. Riochi stood there proud.

Sarah jumped down and landed near Riochi.

"How did I do?" she asked.

"You did perfect Sarah-san." Ricohi responded.

She smirked at and walked back home following Riochi.

Sarah sat down and had nap

_Sarah's Dream..._

_She stood there crying as she watched Kris be with that mean lioness cub. They were holding hands and nuzzling each other. She stopped crying and suddenly had anger towards Kris._

_While he was scheming_

_I was in the beamer just Beamin_

_Can't believe that I caught my man cheatin'_

_So I found another way to make him pay for it all_

_So I went to Neiman- Marcus on a shopping spree_

_And on the way I grabbed Soley and Mia_

_And as the cash box rang I thought everything away_

_(Oops)_

_There goes the dreams we used to say_

_(Oops)_

_There goes the time we spent away_

_(Oops)_

_There goes the love I had but you cheated on me and that's worth that now_

Sarah suddenly woke up from her horrible nightmare.

She looked around to see everyone asleep.

She stretched her arms and legs and went back to sleep.

Sly was just pretending to be asleep and he got up. He sensed something's up with Sarah. But he decided to just ignore until she's older.

He layed down and wrote in the Thievus Raccoonus.

Sly groaned and tried to go back to sleep but he wouldn't sleep.

"Maybe going outside will clear my head." he thought.

So Sly got into his famous outfit and went outside to think and steal coins from guards.

He sneaked up on a boar guard stealing from him. Then he used his Silent Obliteration Move on the guard.

Sly felt better and walked back to the cave and fell asleep sleeping peacefully.

**That song was from Cantrell Bleu called Hit 'em Up (Oops). I thought it goes very well with Sarah's dream.**


	6. Bob Cooper

Sly woke up earlier than usual. Him and his family had one more day with Riochi until they go and meet with Bob. So he just relaxed until Sarah woke up.

Riochi quietly walked out of the cave and started to meditate ontop of the house. He started to float in the air.

Sarah woke up and sighed. She was bored. She wanted to go on an adventure. But Carmelita came and sat next to her.

"Hey Sarah what's on your mind I sense it." Carmelita said. Sarah scratched the back of her neck. "I want to go on an adventure because I'm bored."

Carmelita hugged Sarah. "Don't worry sweety you'll be turning 5 next month. So you can have fun then." Carmelita reminded. Sarah sighed and looked at her cane.

She really loved her gift from Sly but something else was on her mind. Her nightmare. Was it telling her of what is going to happen in the future? She was confused of why she had that dream but she pushed it out of her mind.

Suddenly Bentley and Murray were screaming saying that everyone needs to hurry and pack up their things. Sly heard this and smirked at his friends.

"Guys what's wrong with yall?" Sly asked.

"The time machine is going nuts and we can't control so hurry and pack or you'll stay here forever." Exclaimed Bentley. Sly's eyes widened.

Everyone packed up quickly and Sarah said bye to Riochi but he was still Meditating. Then they arrived in the Ice Age.

Sarah became slightly cold so she put on her pants and sweater. Then Bob came in and started to talk gibberish. Sly translated.

"He said that he's happy to see us again and I told him about us visting." Bob looked at Sarah and put her on his back.

Sarah smiled and yelled "YEEEHHHAAAWWW!" Bob ran on all fours going in every direction.

"This is AWESOME!" Sarah shouted out.

Bob swat at every guard that came in his path with his cane.

He stopped running and stood up. Sarah jumped off of his big body and looked around.

"Woah, I like it here." said Sarah. Bob and Sarah were stealing coins from guards, ice climbing, and sleding.

Sly and the others were either sleeping or thinking.

Bob came in and shook snow off of his fur and laid down like a dog. Sarah sits next to Sly trying to think of what he's thinking.

Sly notices Sarah and puts her in his lap.

"Did you have fun like you wanted to Sarah?' Sly asked.

"Yeah I did? We did sleding, ice climbing, and we stole coins.

"That's my little thief." he said.

Sarah jumped off his lap and laid down sighing. She already missed her friends and classmates Especially Kris. She fell asleep again.

Bob quickly walked over to Sarah and laid down infront of her to protect her from the harsh weather. Sly and Carmelita smiled at the sight of that.

Sarah wagged her tail and giggled while she asleep.


	7. Boring Salim

Bob woke up and roared waking everyone up. Sly looked at him like he was crazy, but rolled his eyes. Sarah yawned and got into her clothes. She was getting ready to see Salim Al Kupar and then back to school time.

Sly and the others also got ready and stood around the van. Sarah puts her hand on Bob's head.

"Goodbye Bob I'll miss you." She said. Bob grabbed her and gave her the biggest hug ever. Sarah smiled at him and walked over to the van.

Bentley pressed the button and they disappeared from Bob's home. Then they arrived in Arabia. They saw Salim relaxing in his bed.

"Hey Salim." Sly said. He lifted his head from his pillow and looked at Sly.

"Aah Sly why are you here?" Salim said in a grumpy way. Sly groaned.

"We're just here only for a few days and we will be leaving." Salim looked at Sarah and laid back down.

Sarah set her things down and didn't disturbed Salim while he relaxing. She was bored period. She couldn't do anything with her grumpy ancestor.

Her birthday would be celebrated as soon as she leaves Arabia. She would turn 5 years old.

Sly noticed Sarah and walked over to her.

"Hey pumpkin what's wrong?" Sly asked. Sarah moaned and looked at her father.

"I'm bored here and my birthday is next month." Sarah whispered. Sly rubbed her hair.

"Don't worry we will be leaving here faster than you think." Sly replied. Sarah smiled and thought about how her party is going to be.

Sly left Sarah and went over to Carmelita. She smirked at him.

"So why was Sarah upset?" she asked.

"She was bored and her birthday is next month." Sly answered.

Carmelita had everything set up Sarah's birthday party. She would have a chocolate cake, tons of balloons, presents, and all that stuff.

"Well she does have everything for her party, but she just doesn't know about it." Carmelita said.

Sarah yawned and looked at the ceiling. She really missed Tennessee Kid Cooper and wanted to go back to see him again, but she had to wait.

Salim was meditating just like Riochi does. He sang a really peaceful song along with it.

Sarah became so bored she drew a picture of Kris which made her giggle.

She wondered if he liked her the same way because he keeps looking at her during class.

When she was done drawing she went outside to steal back some coins.

Sarah closely and quietly sneaked up on a baboon guard and knocked him into the air. Then in slow motion she used her cane to scratch him everywhere and he disappeared leaving some coins out.

She was proud of her move that she created.

Then Sarah went home and took a catnap.

Sly and Carmelita were tired so they fell asleep. So did Bentley and Murray.

Salim opened one of his eyes and grabbed his cane. He ran outside and never came back until tomorrow morning.

_Sarah's Dream again..._

_Sarah and Kris were walking down the beach shore holding hands and the song "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" from Lion King._

_Kris nuzzled Sarah and whispered something in her ear that makes her smile._

_End of her dream._


	8. Meeting New Parents

Salim walked inside his home laughing until he noticed that everyone's asleep. He sat on his bed and then he fell asleep. Meanwhile, Sarah was the first to wake up and she immediately packed up her things.

Today would be the day she turns 5 when she goes back to the present.

Sly and Carmelita were also getting up. They changed into the clothes while Bentley had his finger on the button ready to go.

Sarah stood next to the van and Bentley pressed the button, then they were back in the present.

Sarah officially turned 5 years old. She went into her room and when she came out, everything was there. The chocolate cake, balloons, presents, but most of all, her friends. Kris, Mittens, and Autumn were there.

She looked around to see everything pink and purple, her favorite colors.

Everyone then shouted out, Happy Birthday Sarah!

Sarah hugged her parents and played with her friends outside. The first game they played was hide- and- seek.

Sarah closed her eyes and counted to ten while the others were looking for places to hide. She yelled "Ready or not here I come!"

Kris was hiding in a bush, Mittens was hiding behind a tree, and Autumn was trying to blend in with the grass.

Sarah looked around for them and heard Kris trying to hold in his laughter. She jumped on him and she was on top of him and she blushed.

"Ha! I found you!" Sarah exclaimed. Kris smirked rolled his eyes and got out from under her.

As soon as she found Autumn and Mittens, it was time to eat cake. The kids each got a slice and they ate.

Their parents were talking with each other getting along. Sarah got cake frosting all over her mouth and licked it off.

The kids were done eating and they went inside Sarah's room. Her room was pretty big. She had a medium-sized bed with purple covers, her room was painted bluish- pink, and she had a flat screen TV with teddy bears everywhere.

Sarah jumped on her bed and clicked on Regular Show. The episode "Picking up Margaret" was shown and they thought how romantic it was. When it was over they had no idea what to do next.

Sarah had a suggestion.

"Hey guys how about we dance to some music?" Sarah asked. They nodded and Sarah puts on some music and they danced.

**_Meanwhile back in the living room..._**

"Hi my name is Sly Cooper and this is my wife Carmelita Fox." Sly introduced.

Two raccoons sat on the couch. One wore a blue dress and the other wore jeans with Nike Shoes and a gray shirt.

"Nice to meet you Sly I'm Alex and this is Kenzie." said the male raccoon named Alex.

Two black cats were also in there too.

"I'm Richard and this is Isabelle." said the cat named Richard.

Two foxes that were Autumn's parents were in there too.

"My name is Milo and this is me mate Taylor." Milo said in a Australlian voice. They adults then began to talk about their kids falling in love and all that.

"My little Kris is always interested in girls." said Kenzie. Sly thought about how cute it is for Sarah to have a boyfriend, but she was too young to start dating.

"_I think my daughter might be a perfect match for Kris_." Carmelita thought in her head.

The adults continued to talk while in Sarah's room, they were hot so they got a bottle of water.

"Well that was fun." Autumn said while drinking her water.

"Sure was. Now what do we do now?" Mittens asked. Everyone gotten quiet.

"I don't know about you girls but I'm going for a nap, how about yall?" Kris said. The girls yawned and climbed on Sarah's bed.

Sarah slept right next to Kris with her friends sleeping beside her. Kenzie gotten a little worried about Kris so she peeked inside Sarah's bedroom and saw her son sleeping right next to Sarah.

She quietly closed the door and walked back to the living room. She smiled at Sly and Carmelita.

"Aww how cute your daughter is sleeping right next to my son." Kenzie said.

Everyone in the room went like "Awwwwww"

Sly and Carmelita looked at each other almost instantly knowing that their daughter MIGHT date Kris.


	9. Fourth Grade

**Hey I decided to skip Sarah from being in Kindergarten to her being in the fourth grade. Don't hate me I wanted to that so that way more drama can come in.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarah moaned and groaned as she got up from bed. She went to take a shower, brushed her teeth, and then put on some clothes. Sly and Sarah both got in the car and drove to her school.

When she arrived, she kissed her dad and went inside a school called "Baker Place Elementary" She walked inside a classroom with students talking and goofing off. Then a black wolf came in smiling at her.

"Hey Sarah." He said in a flirty way. Sarah ignored him and started to unpack her things. The little wolf pup wouldn't leave her alone so he kept talking.

"What's a matter babe?" he asked. Sarah got mad and shot him a glare.

"I'm not your girlfriend! Never have and never will!" she spat at him. The wolf pup by the name of Bailey left her alone. Sarah hung her bookbag up and sat down drawing a picture.

Then her friends Autumn and Mittens came in and they both sat either side of her.

"Hey girl! Watcha doing?" Mittens asked. Sarah smiled at her friends.

"I'm just drawing a picture of Kris. Yall know how I feel about him." Sarah said blushing. Her friends nodded their heads and drew a picture also.

Then a male cougar came in and the class got quiet. He was the teacher. He wore an Alabama t-shirt with pants and white shoes.

"Good Morning class. I want everyone to take out their math books and read area and circumference of a circle." He said in a strong loud voice.

Sarah and her friends giggled quietly at word 'circumference'. The teacher probably never knew it had a nasty word in it.

But they read it and when they were done, they just sat there. The cougar teacher named Mr. Holcomb noticed this and wrote problems on the board for them to answer.

He pointed to Sarah while he pointing at a problem.

"Sarah what is the circumference of the circle." he asked. She held he laughter and thought.

"Well the radius is 5 and when you multiply that by 3.14 you get 15.7 and multiply that by 2 and you get 31.4" Sarah answered proudly.

Mr. Holcomb was impressed by Sarah's answer and taught the class more stuff.

When math was over, the kids had a 1 hour break to eat their snack and talk.

Sarah was eating her snack while looking out in the hallway for Kris. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. She sighed and closed the door.

Then the class decided to play outside on the playground while Mr. Holcomb was watching them.

Sarah ,her friends, and some boys played basketball and what caught Sarah's eye made her heart break. Kris wrapped his arm around a female puppy and she wagged her tail.

She felt like crying but stayed strong. When recess was over, they went straight into Science. They learned about recessive and dominant trait in people or animals.

Sarah was paying attention and drawing a picture of a heart and scribbled all over it. Then the class watched a video of cells and how they are made. Mittens and Autumn thought how disgusting it was.

Mr. Holcomb left the classroom to talk the teachers in the Teacher's Lounge. Suprisingly, everyone was quiet when he left because he promised them that if they are good when he's gone, they get to do the Harlem Shake.

Sarah sighed and used her pen to make doodle marks all over her notebook. Mittens and Autumn noticed this and was worried for Sarah.

"Hey Sarah what's wrong?" Autumn asked whispering. Sarah wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I saw Kris with another girl." Sarah replied whispering. Autumn and Mittens were shocked to hear this. Then Mr. Holcomb came back in and smirked at the sight of everyone doing their work. He closed the door behind him.

"Well done students bring in a hat, mask, scarf, whatever for the Harlem Shake tomorrow." he said.

Everyone said OK and the bell rang. It was time for lunch. They students got whatever they wished for and ate. Once they were done it was time for dismissal and they packed up their things and waited for a bus to be called.

Then the trio's bus was called and they went into the last seat instead of the first seat when they were younger.

Sarah's house arrived and she said bye to her friends and she walked off the bus and into her home. She ignored her parents and locked her door and cried into her pillow.

Sly was confused and was about to open her door until Carmelita stopped him.

"Honey let her be alone I will talk to her when she comes out." Carmelita said.

Sly nodded his head and walked away from Sarah's door.


	10. New Student

Sarah weakly opened her door to reveal that her fur is messy. Carmelita quickly walked over to Sarah and rubbed her once clean fur.

"Oh pumpkin! What's wrong!" Carmelita asked sadly. Sarah wiped her face and nose and faced her mother.

"Kris has a girlfriend." Sarah managed to get out. Her mother hugged her deeply saying comforting words. Sarah looked at the clock and she took a quick shower. Then she walked into her room and smashed a picture frame of Kris.

She clicked on her TV and watched "Amazing World of Gumball" Sarah groaned at the thought of him. She heard the sound of her door being knocked on. Sarah opened it and saw her father standing there looking upset as much as she was.

"Honey I know that Kris boy broke your heart, but trust me you'll find another love." Sly said.

Sarah smiled at Sly's words and went to bed because it was 9:00.

_**Next Day…**_

Sarah woke up very happy. She put on a blue shirt that said "Lil Theif" with capris (longer than shorts but shorter than pants). She walked into her Dad's car and he drove her to school again. She got out and went inside her classroom. She hung her bookbag up and sighed.

"Only 12 more days left of school and then I'll be in the 5th grade." She said. Mr. Holcomb came in the class smiling.

"Class we have a new student named Alyssa." Said the cougar. Then a raccoon girl slowly walked inside. She wore a purple shirt with shorts. And had beautiful blue eyes and he black hair was in a ponytail. Boys were just staring at her and drooling.

Alyssa took a seat right next to Sarah and she smiled.

"Hi Alyssa, the names Sarah." Sarah said introducing herself. Alyssa noticed she was a raccoon also and shook Sarah's hand saying "hi."

But since the CRCT is over, the students basically did whatever they want. Sarah and Alyssa became friends while socializing.

Bailey, the wolf pup, pranced his way over to the raccoon girls smiling.

"Well hello ladies. How are yall doing?" he asked in his Australlian accent. Sarah rolled her eyes and pushed Bailey away.

"Ignore him Alyssa sometimes he can be so SO DUMB" Sarah said. Alyssa nodded.

"So Sarah what is it like here?" Alyssa asked. Sarah thought back over the times she was at the school.

"Well for one this school is crazy, has horrible tasting food, and sometimes mean teachers." Sarah replied.

Alyssa's mouth dropped soaking in everything she heard. Then Mr. Holcomb clapped his hands loudly.

"Ok Students get into your hats or whatever. We've got a Harlem Shake to do!" he said. Everyone grabbed their things and walked to lunch.

They quickly ate their food and Alyssa had to sit out and watch them dance. Then Mr. Holcomb ran out of the principal's office and clicked on the "Harlem Shake"

First, they did the wave. The lunch room was silent at what they were doing. Next, they stuck their hands in the air for a few seconds to the beat of the song.

_Everybody's hands go up_

_And they stay up_

_Down up Down up Down (sorry if lyrics are wrong)_

The students sat back down like nothing ever happened. Everyone in the lunch room clapped and cheered of what just happened. Sarah sighed but not sadly. But the moment was short lived when the lioness ,Alexis, arrived to Alyssa bullying her.

"Hey girls look at this pathetic raccoon. She must be weak like Sarah "Dooper" Alexis' gang began laughing.

Alyssa started to cry. Sarah was furious and grabbed her slightly larger cane.

"Hey Alexis you better say you're sorry or you will DEFINATELY regret saying that to my friend." Sarah shouted out. The lunchroom was quiet once again staring at the forming battle between lioness and raccoon.

"Or what pipsqueak." Alexis said sarcasticly.

Sarah used her slow motion move and whacked Alexis across the hard. Alexis wasn't going to back down and she pounced on Sarah hissing in her face.

She smirked at Alexis and kicked her private spot and she moaned in pain once more. Then Sarah punched her in the face and grabbed Alexis by the throat. She then threw her across the lunchroom making her hit 10 tables against her back and her clothes were sticky and dirty.

The people inside the lunchroom clapped their hands praising Sarah for her epic fight against Alexis.

Alyssa hugged Sarah saying thanks to her.

But a certain person was watching the whole thing...


	11. Dating Bailey?

The lunchroom went back to its loudness, but certain raccoon watched Sarah's fight. He had eyes not on Sarah, but on Alyssa.

Sarah remembered who he was…Kris. She walked away when he was walking towards Alyssa. Mittens and Autumn ran over to Sarah noticing that she was..smiling?

"Hey Sarah why are you smiling?" Mittens asked.

"Because Alyssa likes Kris. I can see it in her eyes." Sarah said while still smiling.

Mittens and Autumn were confused but shook it off. Then the trio's bus was called. They grabbed their backpacks and got into the bus.

The bus stopped and Sarah got out and walked inside her home. She didn't see her parents then she heard what sounded like moaning.

She followed the sound and was right infront of her parents' door. She put her ear up against the door and heard screaming and cursing. Sarah knew what her parents were doing and made a disgusted look on her face.

She walked inside her room and watched TV. Now that Kris liked Alyssa, Sarah was alone and bored.

The doorbell rung and yelled out "Who is it?" and the person said "Just open it Sarah."

She opened the door to see Kris holding Alyssa's hand. She wanted to slap Kris so badly, but held her anger in.

"Hey Sarah." Kris said nicely. Sarah let them come inside her house and closed the door.

"Hey guys do yall need anything?" she asked. They shook their heads.

"Why are yall here then?" Sarah asked confused. Kris spoke up.

"Well Sarah I figured since you don't have a boyfriend, why not date Bailey?" he said.

Her face almost turned white when he said that.

"Why would **I** date _him_?" Sarah said hatefully.

"Well why won't you?" Alyssa asked.

"He annoys me, thinks I'm his girlfriend, and all that. To me I think he might be a perv whenever he is sleeping." she said crossing her arms.

"Just give him a chance Sarah do it for me." Alyssa said. Sarah sighed and sat down.

"Ok fine I'll do it." Sarah said reluctantly. Kris and Alyssa walked out of her home.

Sarah growled and walked back to her room. She had no idea what to do.

She can only hope that Bailey won't be too excited.

**Next day at 7:00...**

Sarah woke up and ate breakfast. She got into her clothes and took the bus to school this time since Sly was "busy"

Her friends had smiley faces on their faces when she sat next to them.

The girls were talking about Sarah's ex crush and the bus stopped to let everyone come off.

The trio walked to their classroom and Sarah went up to Bailey. She tried her best to not scream.

"Hey Bailey." she said plainfully. He turned around and hugged Sarah.

"Hey babe did ya need me?" he asked.

"Yea I was wondering if you and I could go on a date?" she asked in a very dumb way. Bailey's heart felt like it was climbing out of his throat and give Sarah millions of kisses.

"YES YES!" he said shouting but no one heard the outburst.

"Ok pick me up at 5. I get home at 4." Sarah said walking away brushing her tail against Bailey's chin.

**At 5:00...**

Sarah wore a blue shirt with a blue skirt underneath and capris. She let her hair down and had one ear ring on like Carmelita has on.

She heard the sound of the door opening and saw her mom opening it for Bailey. She sighed and walked to him smiling big.

"Come on milady." he said in Britishy way. Sarah waved bye to her mom and followed Bailey outside.

"So where are we going?' she asked nicely. Bailey smiled and said "It's a suprise."

_I never had this feeling before  
_

_She gives me shakes and shi__vers I can't ignore_

_And I see that there's more now_

_Than just running free_

**_I never felt my heart beat so fast_**

**_I'm thinking of him first and myself last_**

**_And how happy I want him to be_**

Finally Sarah and Bailey arrived at their destination. It was called "Spegehtti and Meatballs Home"

They two kids sat down at a table outside in the starry night sky. A Coyote waitress asked them for their dinner. Bailley ordered for both him and Sarah.

"We'll have spegehtti and meatballs please." he said. The waitress nodded and walked away leaving them alone.

"So Sarah are you enjoying this date so far?" Bailey asked. Sarah just stared into his eyes and he did the same. Then their one-plate dinner arrived.

Sarah grabbed a forkful of spegehtti and so did Bailey. They didn't know but they were eating same noodle. Then when their lips met, Sarah pulled away blushing.

_It's amazing someone in my life_

_just might be loving me_

_I didn't know that I could feel this way_

_**It's so crazy**_

**_something in my life_**

**_is better than a_ dream**

**_I didn't know that I could feel this_ way**

When they were done eating they walked back to Sarah's home.

"Goodbye Sarah see ya tomorrow." But he got a quick kiss on the cheek from Sarah and he walked home.

Sarah smiled and walked inside her room thinking until her mother came in.

"Hi sweety. How was your first date?" Carmelita asked. Sarah just sighed dreamily.

"It was great. I even had my first kiss!" she said.

Carmelita rubbed her hair.

"Ok sweety good thing tomorrow is the weekend so now you can see Bailey all you want." Carmelita said walking out of Sarah's room.

Sarah suddenly passed out as soon as her mother left, dreaming about her night.

**Did you like that song? It's called "I Didn't Know I Could Feel This Way" from Lady and the Tramp 2. Also Sarah was singing in bold and Bailey was singing in **_itolics._


	12. Carmelita is Pregnant?

Sarah woke up in her bed stretching. She remembered her date last night and sighed. She got shorts and a tank top.

Then she walked downstairs into the living room, watching Dog with a Blog. She reached into her pocket and texted her friend Mittens.

**Guess what? Bailey and I went on a date!**

**From Mittens: REALLY?! How'd it go?**

**It went amazing. I even had my first kiss with him.**

**OMG! Are yall boyfriend and girlfriend?**

**I think so TTYLXOX**

Sarah put her phone up and relaxed. Then she heard the sound of laughing and giggling outside. She opened the door and saw Bailey with her friends playing tag.

"Hey Sarah wanna play?" Autumn asked. Sarah nodded and ran outside, closing the door.

Bailey gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek. Autumn and Mittens went like "Awww"

The kids were playing tag and then they went inside Sarah's home to take a break. Carmelita said she was ok with it.

They ate hotdogs and drank sodas. When they were done eating, Sarah felt something leaking in her underwear and ran to the bathroom to figure it out.

She closed the door and pulled down her shorts to see that her underwear was bloody. She grabbed toilet paper and put some in her underwear and walked out.

Then she grabbed Bailey's paw and dragged him into her room.

"Bailey are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sarah asked.

"Of course we are!" he said.

The couple walked out of Sarah's room and sat down on the couch with her friends.

_Meanwhile in Sly and Carmelita's Room…._

Sly was in the bed relaxing. All of sudden, Carmelita comes out of the bathroom with a shock look on her face. Sly was worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"SLY I'M PREGNANT WITH ANOTHER BABY!" she said screaming but not loud enough for the kids to hear.

"Oh my..."

"Take me to the doctor next week. Okay?" Sly hugged his wife and whispered an ok.

_Back in the living room..._

The kids were watching Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. When it was over, they played outside once again. Bailey saw his mom pull up and waved goodbye and jumped in the car and it pulled away.

Soon Autumn and Mittens' parents came and picked them up and drove away.

Sarah walked back inside her home and jumped on her bed. She wanted to go to the pool. But she can ask her parents to go tomorrow though.

She was about to do that, until her mother came out in her usual outfit. Carmelita gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

Sly came inside Sarah's room and sat down on her bed. Sarah looked up at her father.

"Dad can we go to the pool tomorrow?" she asked using puppy-dog eyes. Sly admired his daughter greatly. She had his eyes, fur color, ringed- tail, everything. She looks like she had nothing in common with her mom.

Sarah repeated the question.

"Can we go to pool Dad?" she asked again

Sly realized it was getting hotter and hotter so why not go.

"Of course we can go. We can pick up your friends if you like." he said. Sarah quickly shook her head up and down.

Sly chuckled and went to make lunch. Sarah felt kinda bored. She wanted to have a pet dog or a cat. But she was too lazy to ask her parents so she layed on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

Sly was done cooking and made Mac 'n' Cheese. Sarah smelt it and ran over to her meal and ate it. When she was done she asked Sly a question.

"Dad my underwear had blood inside of it. What's goin' on?" she asked curiously.

Sly widened his eyes knowing what his daughter was going through.

"Honey you're going through this stage called puberty. Your mother talked about it right?" Sarah nodded.

"Ok good. Don't be afraid about it." he said. He then left the living room and walked inside his room.

Sarah scratched her head and went outside disappearing.

_Few hours later..._

Sarah returned with coins and diamonds in her backpack. She sat in her room exhausted and looked at the clock. It was 5:00 pm.

She wished tomorrow would come quickly so that way she can go swimming earlier.

Sly thought over what Carmelita told him. She was pregnant. He couldn't believe but he was so excited about this.

He decided to lay down and think straight about their next baby on the way.

Meanwhile Sarah was still bored with nothing to do.

She looked at her window seeing no one out there. She sighed and watched TV till her eyes were red and fell asleep.


	13. Milo the Stutterer

Sly woke his daughter up around 10:00 am. Today was the day to go swimming. Sly had on blue trunks while Carmelita had on a black bikini.

Sarah quickly got up and came out of the bathroom wearing a blue bikini. The Cooper family went into the car and picked up Bailey, Autumn, and Mittens.

Then they all arrived at the pool. Adults were tanning while children were playing in the pool. The kids rushed out of the car and dived into the cool water.

Carmelita and other female tanners were laying down until a female bear came in with bear cub in a stroller. The cub looked bored then it said "Pissy." Everyone looked at the bear woman and she nervously laughed and read a book.

Sarah and the others were doggy-paddling, diving, and cannon balling into the water. The cool water made their fur so wet and it felt good.

Then a green bird by the name of Milo came into the pool swimming. He had only one problem.

"H-H-Hi m-m-my n-name i-i-is M-Milo." He said stuttering. Sarah became concerned for this stuttering problem of his.

"Hey are you ok? Why are you stuttering? Are you nervous for something?" she asked. Milo shook his head no.

"N-N-No I-I w-w-was b-b-born l-like t-t-this." he replied. The gang of kids nodded their heads and hoped it'll get better.

"Want to be friends Milo?" Mittens asked.

"S-Sure. W-What's y-your n-n-name?" he asked shaking her paw.

"I'm Mittens. This is Sarah, Bailey, and Autumn." She said introducing them.

"N-N-Nice n-n-names." He said.

"Thanks." They said in unison. Now the gang added a new friend to their group.

They all had a great time enjoying their pool time until it was time for them to leave.

"Bye Milo." Sarah said walking out of the pool. Milo waved his wing saying bye and the kids left the pool with towels over their backs.

Sly dropped the other kids at their homes, then drove home.

It was 3:00 pm when they got home. Sarah dried off and walked into her room.

She got into shorts again with a blue shirt. Then she watched Ice Age 4 in the living room with her back paws on the coffee table.

Then her mother walked out and sat next to Sarah.

"Hey mom can we get a pet?" Sarah asked.

"How about you do your work in the fifth grade, then see what'll happen." Carmelita replied.

Sarah sighed and continued watching the movie.

* * *

Bentley happily lived in two-story house with his girlfriend, Violet. She was a mouse just like Penelope.

They've lived together for almost 3 years and Bentley was thinking of asking her to marry him so that's exactly what he did.

"Violet may I ask you something?" Bentley asked hiding the small black box.

"Sure. Ask away." she replied smiling at him.

Bentley wiped the sweat from his forehead and opened the small black box revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Violet Mousetta Joy would you do me the honor of being of being my bride." he asked nervously.

Violet cried tears of joy when he asked that question.

"YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" she said shouting. Bentley kissed her and called Sly.

**Hey Sly Violet and I are getting married. Wanna come to the wedding? It starts on Tuesday.**

**Sure Buddy and Congrats!**

Bentley hung up the phone and looked in his closet for a tux outfit in 2 days.

* * *

Meanwhile Sly and Carmelita were talking about getting a dog in their room.

"Sly what kind of dog should we get? It has to be a small dog because I don't a large dog in MY house." Carmelita said. Sly thought for a moment.

"I don't know Carm. I'll look online and find a perfect for every in this house." Sly said.

Carmelita and Sly WILL have to pay alot of money just to keep a dog in the house. She wasn't going to like it, but it'll be worth it.

Sarah was getting her a small bag of Cheetos because she was getting hungry.

She heard a knock on the door and saw her friends there and not her boyfriend. Just some private girl time.

"Hey Sarah." they said in unison. The trio walked upstairs and went into Sarah's room.

"Hey girls my mom talked to me about periods and I gotten it when yall and Bailey came over." Sarah said.

"Dang. My mom told me that I'll get it next year." Autumn said.

The girls continued talking in her room in private.

Sly and Carmelita were still looking for a dog to get for Sarah. The couldn't find the right one until they spot a beautiful looking dog. Bichon Frise.

It was such a perfect dog for them.

It had hair not fur. Loving, easy to train, and great with kids. The Coopers looked at each other and nodded and looked to find breeders.

Inside the trio's room they were painting each other nails (claws?) and watching TV.

Sarah's nails were dark blue, Mittens was pink, and Autumn's was green.

Sarah looked at the clock it said 7:00. Autumn and Mittens left her house and went to their home once again.

She admired her room from a good distance. Her favorite colors were her room paint, had flat screen TV, Giant teddy bears, and now golden coins everywhere.

Sly made tacos for dinner that took at least 2 hours. When the Cooper Family was done eating, Sarah got into her PJs and went to bed for school tomorrow.


	14. Goodbye Fourth Grade!

The smell of breakfast was made that instantly woke Sarah up. She did her usual morning routine and ate breakfast.

Today was the last day of school, so she wore a purple shirt and shorts. She grabbed her cane and ran to the bus stop.

The bus door opened and Sarah hopped on the bus and sat with her friends.

Since they were bad and they sat in the last seat, the girls brought their DSs on the bus.

They sat there quietly enjoying their game. Then bus door opened once again to let the kids off the bus.

The trio walked to the classroom to see students standing up waiting for Mr. Holcomb. They wondered where he was.

Then Bailey is coming surrounded by girls. Sarah wonders what's going on and walks towards her boyfriend.

"Bailey why are they following you?" she asked with a tint of jealousy in her voice. Bailey told them to leave and did as told.

"Because of you I'm famous. You're the most popular girl in the 4th grade and since I'm dating you, I'm popular also." He responded.

Sarah rolled her eyes then Mr. Holcomb came, wearing something different. He wore a Hawaii shirt with black shades, flip flops, and shorts.

Everyone stared in awe at him. He opened the door with his key and the students ran inside doing, well everything.

They scribbled on boards, read books, talked, and drew pictures, everything you can imagine.

Mr. Holcomb went on his computer and put on "Dynamite" for them to dance to.

Plus, they had popsicles. The classroom was dark without a single light on. Sarah felt like she was at a party.

Mr. Holcomb even danced with the students going crazy.

Bailey and Sarah were holding hands but no one saw them.

_Meanwhile at the_ Doctor…..

Sly was siting with Carmelita in the waiting room. Then a Robin nurse came in and said "Carmelita Cooper"

Carmelita and Sly followed the robin into a room and Carmelita sat down.

"Ok Miss just lay down and I'm use an x-ray to check and make sure your body is healthy." the nurse said.

She laid down and nurse took pictures using the x-ray. Then the Robin examined the pictures closely and smiled at the raccoon and fox.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper you have twins!" she said. Carmelita gasped and Sly fainted.

"Thanks for telling us ma'am now we best be going." Carmelita said. The nurse nodded and carried Sly to his car with her following.

* * *

It was time for lunch for Mr. Holcomb's class and they grabbed their trays and went straight back to the classroom.

Sarah sat with her gang while Bailey sat with his. They watched a movie called "The Croods"

When it was over, Sarah unexpectedly had to leave at 1:00 pm. She waved bye to everyone she knew for the last time and walked away for the last time.

She went into the principal's office to see her parents.

"Hi Mom and Dad. Why'd you pick me up early?" she asked wondering.

"We're going to Uncle Bentley's wedding." Sly said smiling.

"Oh okay." Sarah said. They then signed Sarah out and went home to dress up.

Sarah found a white wedding dress in her closet and she put it on. Bentley was calling Sly while getting ready.

**Come on Sly the wedding starts in 35 minutes!**

**Okay buddy we're coming ASAP**

Sly then hung up the phone and finally got on his tux. The family quickly went back into the car and Sly drove to wedding place.

As soon as they got there, everyone waiting for the wedding to start.

Some man played on the piano and the song was being played.

Everyone stood up as they saw Violet walking with her father down aisle. She then faced Bentley smiling and tears were running down her face. Tears of Joy again.

The Justice of the Peace began to talk.

"Bentley, would you take Violet to be your lovely wife?" he asked looking directly at him.

"I do." he said.

"And Violet, would you take Bentley to be your lovely husband?" he asked again.

"I do." she said.

"I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." he said closing the bible book.

Bentley and Violet kissed and everyone clapped and cheered.

The wedding hall was slowly having less and less people. Sly and his family was the last to leave the new husband and wife.

When they arrived at home again, Sarah dressed in her normal shorts and shirt outfit and watched TV.

Carmelita walked towards her daughter having to tell her something.

"Honey I have to tell you something." Carmelita started.

"What is it?" Sarah replied.

"You're gonna have two younger siblings." she said finishing. Sarah almost passed out when she said that. YOUNGER SIBLINGS!?

"Oh.. uh okay mom can't wait to see them soon." she said trying to act excited.

Carmelita smiled and walked away leaving a confused Sarah.

But anyways she had sleepover with her friends tonight. It was gonna be fun for all three of them.

As soon as she thought that, a knock on the door was heard. Her father came and opened to reveal her friends holding sleeping bags and all that.

The girls' parents talked and agreed about them sleeping over.

* * *

"Gals my mom told me that I'm going to an older sister." Sarah said.

"Really? When are they gonna come?" Mittens asked.

"Idk and frankly **I don't want to know**." Sarah replied.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Autumn said comforting Sarah.

"Anyways let's PARTY!" Sarah said.

The girls began to dance around like crazy like they did in school. After that, they began braiding each other's hair.

When they got tired, they rested on Sarah's Bed.

"Hey how 'bout we make prank calls?" Sarah suggested. The others agreed and grabbed Sarah's phone and started to dial in random numbers.

One phone was ringing and it picked up.

"Hello?" the said voice.

Sarah made a deep voice.

"Hello yo momma is so fat that you can't see her face!" Sarah said quickly going back to her normal voice.

"What hello? When I-" Mittens pressed the "Off" button and they began laughing their butts off.

The trio got tired and passed out from their crazy slumber party.


	15. Girls' Time

The trio of girls woke up after the slumber party. They yawned and stretched, and then they went to kitchen.

Since Sarah's parents weren't up, they kids were crazy enough to start cooking on the stove.

Autumn started making Kool-Aid, Mittens turned on the stove, and Sarah looked for something to cook.

And Sarah found some eggs, sausages, and grits to cook. She put all three uncooked food onto three pans.

Autumn filled a giant bowl with water. She grabbed a pack that said "Pink Lemonade" and sugar.

The fox then mixed it all up. She was positive that there was enough sugar.

Mittens was the lookout making sure Sarah's parents weren't awake.

Meanwhile, Sarah was just standing there watching the food cook. She looked around and added a bit of salt and pepper.

She looked at the food. It was ready to be eaten. She cut the oven off and put an equal amount of food on each plate for her friends and herself.

The girls' ate it and were surprised on how great it tasted. Then they drunk Autumn's Kool Aid and was great also.

Sarah quickly threw the dirty dishes in the sink and they all ran in the living room pretending to wake up because Carmelita came.

"Hey girls. Want some breakfast?" she asked. They quickly shook their heads no.

Carmelita tilted her head, but went back to her and Sly's room.

Sarah grabbed a remote and clicked on the TV with her favorite show on. "Regular Show"

The girls sat there staring at the TV watching it.

"Wow I can't believe we did that." Mittens said. Everyone agreed.

Hey guys have yall heard of a dance that starting tonight at Columbia Middle?" Sarah wondered. The girls shook their heads not knowing what she talking about.

"Oh. I was just wonderin' anyways, what do yall want to do?" she asked.

"How about we play outside. I'm bored." Autumn said. Then the trio walked out the door and played outside. Since it was hot, they had water guns with them.

Sarah sprayed water on Autumn and got her PJs wet.

Just then an ice cream truck drove by making the girls scream for it.

They reached into their pockets and ran to the truck.

The ice cream truck stopped and a male badger asked them "What would you lil' ladies like?"

Sarah put down a quarter. "I'll have a double scoop chocolate ice cream." she said.

Autumn laid down a dollar bill. "I'll have strawberry with nuts and a cherry on top." she said.

Mittens finally laid seventy-five cents. "And I'll have mint ice cream with brownies stuffed inside." she said.

The badger went to work and came back with their ice creams.

"Enjoy your ice cream!" he said said while driving away.

The trio walked inside the house and walked upstairs straight into Sarah's room.

* * *

Carmelita was up reading a magazine while Sly was watching TV. Suddenly, Carmelita felt pain in belly. The nurse said the babies would come in 2 months.

She winced in pain and Sly heard her.

"Carm, are you okay? I'm worried about you." Sly asked. Carmelita rubbed her belly.

"I'm fine Sly. You were just as worried for me when I was pregnant with Sarah." she said rolling her eyes.

"And speaking of Sarah go check on h-" Carmelita ran to the bathroom to puke. Sly walked out of the room and went into Sarah's room to see them eating the ice cream cones.

"Hi girls. Doin' alright?" Sly asked.

"Yes sir we're doing alright." Mittens replied taking a big bite out of her ice cream cone.

Sly chuckled and closed the door.

He went into the kitchen and saw dirty dishes and Kool- Aid all over the floor. He smirked knowing Sarah and her friends did this, but he cleaned it up and did the dishes.

Meanwhile, Sarah and her friends were finished eating, One by one they each went into the bathroom to change.

Autumn wore a pink and white tank top with blue shorts. Mittens wore a short sleeved shirt and shorts. And Sarah had on her favorite blue shirt that said "Lil Theif" and shorts.

Basically, they all wore shorts.

After that, they walked outside with their water guns again.

While the girls were playing, Sly was thinking of some names for the twins.

"Maybe Peaches..or Deigo. Ugh! Those names don't sound right!" he said with his ears drooping.

Then Carmelita came out slowly taking her time.

"Sly? What's the matter?" she asked wondering what's going on. Sly sighed.

"I was thinking of names for the twins, but I can't find the perfect ones." he said sadly. Carmelita rubbed the back of his head smoothly.

"Honey we'll think of names when they come. Okay?" Carmelita said smiling at him. Sly smiled and just when he was about to kiss Carmelita, the girls came inside very wet.

"Hey Da- AH SICK! Mom and Dad please don't do that when we are around." Sarah said disgusted. Sly gave her noogie and walked Carmelita back to their room.

The girls' were exhausted so they laid on the couch watching Regular Show once again.

"Hey we're kinda like them. I'm... Rigby! Cause I'm a raccoon." Sarah said proudly.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm... Margaret!. Because she is smart and beautiful just like me!" Autumn said.

"Ok let's see I'm... Muscle Man! Cuz I'm strong and crazy." Mittens said.

It was 4:00 in the afternoon and the girls were being their character like they said.

Sarah was a crazy, lazy, slacking, and thieving raccoon who did nothing all day. Autumn was pretending to work in a shop wrapping a jacket around her waist like it's a thing (I really don't know what it's called XD) And Mittens was pretending to be strong and make up "My Mom" jokes.

* * *

Carmelita took a nap because she was tired and Sly was thinking about his kid and unborn kids. He was willing to take care of them once again but he just doesn't want to go through the craziness again.

Like the Terrible Two's and all that. It drove him insane. He remembers the time when Sarah was two years old.

_Flashback__..._

Sarah was walking around saying "OOHHH!" that she got from Regular Show. She saw two pans and grabbed them. And she ran around the house banging them it together making Sly take them away from her.

"NO!" You do NOT do that!" Sly yelled at her. Sarah smiled innocently.

"Ok Dada." she said. Sly walked away making Sarah smirk to herself. She climbed on the kitchen table and saw Sly's wallet.

She climbed down the table carefully and waddled her way over to the bathroom.

"Ugh! Sarah is out of control!" Sly said angrily. Suddenly, he and Carmelita heard the sound of flushing and rushed to the bathroom thinking Sarah used the toilet.

Sadly they were so wrong.

Sarah flushed Sly's wallet down the toilet. She giggled and said "Bye Bye wallet."

Sly picked up Sarah and put her in her bedroom very upset and angry at her.

_End of Flashback..._

Sly shivered remembering the whole thing. He hoped the twins are more well behaved at that age when they come.

He looked over at Carmelita and watched over her making sure she isn't hurting.


	16. The Twins' Arrived!

Carmelita woke up and felt sudden pain. She looked at the clock and it said 12:00 am. In the morning?

She screamed so loud making everyone wake up and rush over to her. Sly was especially worried about her.

"SLY THE TWINS ARE COMING!" Carmelita screamed out. Sly nearly fainted, but he and Carmelita went to the car.

"Sarah I'll be right back. Don't do anything." Sly said as he walked out the door. Sarah nodded and her friends went back to her room.

Sly ran into the car and pushed hard onto the pedal. Carmelita kept screaming and yelling in pain. Finally, what felt like years, they arrived at the hospital.

Sly and Carmelita jogged quickly to waiting room. The Robin nurse saw Carmelita and took her to the emergency room. Sly went inside with them and held Carmelita's hand.

"OK Miss just push as hard as you can." The nurse said trying to calm Carmelita down.

Carmelita squeezed Sly's hand so hard, that it became numb.

"I HATE YOU SLY! I'M GIVING BIRTH TO THESE DEMON CHILDREN BECAUSE OF YOU!" she yelled out. Sly ignored her comment and made sure the twins came out.

"One more time miss!" the nurse said with excitement. Carmelita gave one big push and a baby fox came out.

"It's a boy!" the nurse said. But Carmelita wasn't done just yet. She did two big pushes and a baby raccoon came out.

It's a boy again!" the nurse said with more excitement.

Carmelita felt weak, but she was proud that her children came out. The nurse cleaned her kids and gave them to her.

Sly and Carmelita looked at their children with joy. Two wonderful little boys. One fox and one raccoon.

"I want to name him Kendall." Carmelita said referring to the baby fox.

"And I want to name him Jerry." Sly said referring to the baby raccoon.

The twins slowly opened their eyes to see the world. Carmelita held her breath as she saw their beautiful brown eyes.

"Miss Carmelita you may leave in 2 days." the nurse said smiling. Then she walked out of the room to give them some alone time.

* * *

Sarah and her friends stayed up not wanting to sleep. Sarah was bored and walked into the living room with her friends following.

"I think your younger siblings will be adorable." Mittens said smiling. Sarah thought of what it will be like to be responsible for her brothers or sisters. The trio watched TV.

Then Sly enter the room seeing the girls awake.

"Sarah, your younger siblings arrived! But you have to wait and see them in 2 days. Okay?" Sly said. Sarah nodded and Sly walked into his room.

Sly hung his coat up and his phone was ringing. It said that Bentley was calling. He answered it.

**Yes Bentley?**

**SLY! VIOLET WANTS TO HAVE KIDS! WHAT DO I DO?**

**Easy there buddy just talk to her about it and if she's ready then do it.**

**Ok thanx Sly you're the best**

Sly hung up the phone and laid down on his bed.

He was now a father of 3 children and he loved it so much.

* * *

_2 years later__..._

Kendall and Jerry were chewing on their toys. Kendall had on a red shirt and a diaper on and Jerry had on a blue shirt with a diaper on also.

Sarah was playing with her brothers. She also grown into a sixth grader with more responsibilities.

Jerry saw Sarah's tail and made a cute but angry face towards her.

"Sis you my tale!" he whined angrily. Sarah knew what he was saying and tickled him.

"Sissy would never steal your tail now would I?" she said smiling at him. Kendall sat there until his dad came and picked him up.

"Hey Kendall ready to eat?" Sly asked. Kendall clapped his hands and Sly put him in his high chair. He gave Kendall Gerber food and Kendall ate it.

Jerry crawled over to his stuffed panda toy and chewed on it.

Sarah went to her room and text to her friends about her brothers.

Carmelita was at work so it was just Sly and Sarah watching the twins.

Sly was done feeding Kendall, so he went on to feed Jerry. Kendall crawled over to Sarah's room and tried to jump on her bed. Sarah saw him and picked him up and laid him on her bed.

Kendall smiled and saw Sarah's cane. To him, it was huge.

He stood up and leaped over to grab the cane, but Sarah caught him just in time.

"You ain't going anywhere Kendie." Sarah said smirking at him.

Kendall whined and climbed down her bed and crawled to the living room.

Sly finished feeding Jerry and he kept an eye on them closely. Jerry and Kendall sat down and watched Blue Clues quietly.

Sarah was still dating Bailey and she loves him more every single day.

"Goo goo Elmo!" Jerry said clapping his hands. Kendall stuck his hand in his mouth. Sly smelt something horrible and he knew what it was.

"AHH Sick! Come on Jerry you're getting changed." he said covering his nose. He picked up Jerry and took off his diaper. Jerry giggled and peed right on Sly.

Sly held his breath and quickly put on a fresh clean diaper on Jerry. He grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Jerry climbed off the bed and crawled over to Kendall.

Sly went to change into a shirt and shorts. He came out and didn't see Jerry or Kendall. Suddenly, they run out of the kitchen banging the pans saying "Elmo!"

Sly took the pans away from and put it up high out of their reach. But they weren't done yet. The twins started to jump on the couch and scream like crazy.

It was going crazy in there! Just when Sly thought he lost his mind, Carmelita walked right in making the twins silent.

"Momma!" they shouted. The twins crawled over to Carmelita hugging her legs.

"Hey kids. Did you hurt Daddy?" she said disappointed in them. The twins looked down.

"Go say sorry. Go on." she said pushing them up to Sly.

"We so-wee Dada." they said in unison. Sly forgave them and kiss their foreheads.

It was time for them to go to bed, so Sly got the twins into their PJs and they went to bed. Meanwhile Sarah got into night shorts and a tanktop for bed and she went to sleep.


	17. Babysitting Craziness

Carmelita woke up early in the morning and went inside the twins' room. Jerry and Kendall were just waking up looking cute as ever.

She took off their PJs and slipped on a shirt and she put on a new diaper for them.

Sarah was ready for school. She had on a black shirt with glittery panda bear on it. Along with jeans and purple sneakers.

"Bye Mom Bye Dad. Bye Jerry and Kendall." She said walking out the door. Jerry crawled with Kendall by his side on their way to Carmelita and Sly's bedroom.

Just then, Sly came out and noticed them smiling at him. He picked them up, having Kendall in his right hand and Jerry in his left hand.

"Dada me hun-gee." Jerry said trying to eat Sly's shirt. Carmelita grabbed the little 2 year old and set him in his high chair. She grabbed out some mashed carrots and peas and fed it to him.

Meanwhile, Sly and Kendall were playing around on the baby mat. Kendall had a stuffed cheetah toy in his mouth. Sly was playing peek-a-boo with him. He put his hands on his face.

"Can you find Daddy? Where's Daddy?" Sly said. Kendall was confused and looked around.

"Dad-dee?" he said whining. Sly uncovered his hands and made a surprised look on his face.

"Peek-a-boo!" he said tickling Kendall. Carmelita was done feeding Jerry and went to go get dressed for work. Then she came out holding her shotgun and a purse.

"Sly I'm going to work, keep an eye on our children. Okay?" she said.

"Okay." Sly replied. Carmelita walked out of the door and closed it. Sly turned his head around and saw Jerry and Kendall jumping up and down on the couch.

"No kids. We DON'T do that." He said taking them off gently.

The twins were tired for some reason.

"Dad-dee Elmo." Kendall said trying to turn on the TV. Sly grabbed the remote and turned to Elmo on Sesame Street.

Jerry and Kendall sat there watching TV and clapping their hands.

Sly called his friend Bentley. He couldn't call Murray cause he in some place where phones aren't allowed.

**Hello?**

**Hey Bentley, wanna come over to my house and help me watch over Jerry and Kendall?**

**Sure I'm on way.**

Sly hung up the phone and sat on the couch.

* * *

Sarah was walking down the hallway looking for her locker. She finally found it and put in her combination. It opened and she grabbed her history book and walked to class.

She sat in the back row. She ALWAYS sat in the back row for every subject.

She sat in between an annoying teacher's pet, named Mitchell. He was a bear. And next to her boyfriend Bailey. Then her history teacher came in. She was an Eagle.

"Good morning students. Today we're going to be watching a video about Cold War. Which I'm pretty sure you learned about last year, so this is just a review." she said as she clicking on the video.

The students were quiet watching the video except for a certain two. Bailey got out a sheet of paper and wrote on it. He folded it up quietly and gave to Sarah on the floor where the teacher can't see it.

Sarah opened it and read it

_Wanna make out by the my locker?_

Sarah wrote inside of it and gave it to Bailey. He opened it and it read.

_No Bailey-poo_

He looked at Sarah to see her smiling at him and then focusing on the video. He sighed and put the note in his binder.

* * *

Bentley came over to Sly's home to watch the twins. Sly went to the bathroom for a quick second.

Jerry climbed on the couch and on to Bentley's lap. Bentley rubbed his fur and it was almost a little too soft. Then Sly came out and saw Jerry in Bentley's lap

"So Bentley, did you talk to Violet about having kids?" Sly asked. Bentley scratched his head and then noticed something.

"Why are we talking about it infront of your kids?" Bentley said crossing his arms.

"Ohh don't worry about it they're young anyways." Sly said chuckling. Jerry and Kendall rolled over on the backs giggling to each other. Bentley sighed and began talking.

"Well we talked about it then we basically agreed. Now we have to 'do it' and make a new room then the baby's here." Bentley said rubbing his neck.

"Well aren't you a lover boy? Oh btw don't be late when the baby comes alright?" Sly inquired.

"Like you did when Sarah was born. Carmelita almost never talked to you again." Bentley said smiling at that time. Sly rolled his eyes and noticed that Jerry and Kendall were gone.

"Uh oh." Sly said scared. Bentley looked around and couldn't find.

Sly cautiously walked into the kitchen. Then he wished he didn't. Jerry had a ketchup bottle in his hand and he squirted on his shirt. Meanwhile Kendall somehow came from on top of the refridgerator and landed on Sly's head.

Sly fell to the floor covered in ketchup. Bentley walked in (yes in this story he can walk now) and took Kendall off of Sly and took the ketchup bottle away from Jerry.

Sly got up and went to go change and take a shower. Bentley looked at the two babies making such an innocent face at him.

He smiled at the two and picked them up, setting them on the couch. Jerry rolled on his with his hand in his mouth, while Kendall was looking around like he was lost.

Then Sly returned from his 4 minute shower and Kendall waddled over to him. Sly chuckled and heard the door open. He was relieved that it was just Sarah coming home from school.

"Hey Dad, hey Uncle Bentley." she said walking upstairs towards her room. Bentley said "Hi" to her and turned his attention to Jerry. He was trying to grab his tail with his hand.

Kendall saw Jerry doing chasing his tail, and he did the same.

**Sorry if it seemed kinda rushed. I didn't really had enough ideas on this chapter. But hoped you liked it!**


	18. Violet is Pregnant?

Sly just stared at his sons as they wrestled around with their tails. He actually thought it was kind of…cute.

Then Carmelita walked inside the home. She came home from work early because somehow there was a fire. Then she noticed Bentley.

"Hey Bentley. What are you doing here?" she asked kind of creeped out. Bentley stood up and made his ways towards the door. "Sly invited me here to watch Jerry and Kendall." He responded walking and closing the door behind him.

"You can never watch them by yourself can you?" Carmelita asked putting her hands on her hips. Sly shrugged and rolled his eyes at the same time.

"Well since I need help, maybe you can teach me?" Sly said flashing his charming smile. Carmelita giggled and looked over at the twins.

"OK I will, but who will watch Jerry and Kendall?" she asked. Sly picked the two babies and opened Sarah's bedroom door.

"Hey sweetie. Do me a favor and watch your brothers. Okay?" Sly asked setting them gently on the floor.

"Sure Dad." Sarah said. Then she closed the door. Sly quickly scooped up Carmelita and opened his and her's bedroom.

Sly threw Carmelita their bed and slowly started to take off her clothes. Carmelita did the same thing with Sly.

Sly was ready to do it until Carmelita stopped him.

"Hold up Sly. We have to use condoms so that we won't have anymore kids." she said putting her hand up.

Sly playfully groaned and grabbed a package and slid the plastic material down his penis.

Carmelita smiled at him and she opened her legs wide.

"Fuck me Ring-Tail." she said sexily. Sly slowly entered his penis inside her and started to pick up the pace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah was watching her younger brother closely. They were just sitting down watching her favorite show. Regular Show.

Sarah was writing in the Theivus Raccoonus. Her father gave it to her when she turned eight.

While she was writing, she got a text from her friend Becky. Becky was a Dalmatian that always yelled a purple dress with a black headband and all kinds of jewelry.

**Hey girl**

**Sup Becky**

**Watcha doing**

**I'm just watching my brothers**

**Awww they're just too cute**

**Uh oh my brothers are messing with my cane text me later Kay?**

**kay**

Sarah put her phone down and saw her brothers starting to climb on her cane. She gently took them off her cane and threw her cane at the top of her closet. Jerry and Kendall made a 'I'm sorry' face at Sarah. She couldn't help but snuggle those two to death sometimes.

"Hung-gee." Jerry and Kendall said at the same time. Sarah opened her door and the duo followed her to the kitchen. Sarah opened the fridge and only saw half a sandwich. She grabbed a plastic knife and cut the sandwich in chewable pieces for the toddlers.

Then she put the sandwich pieces on a plate on the floor and the toddlers began to eat it wildly. When they were done, Sarah grabbed the plate and put it in the sink.

* * *

"HARDER SLY HARDER!" Carmelita screamed out in pleasure. Sly thrusted in one last time became he came. He quickly slid his penis out of Carmelita and took off the condom. He then threw it in the trash. He and Carmelita fell on their bed exhausted after their fierce love making.

"Damn Sly now I remember how we got Sarah to look just like you." Carmelita said panting. Sly sat up on the bed and went to go change. Then he came out wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts.

"Honey I'm gonna go and check on the kids." Sly said as he was walking down the stairs. He saw the kids in the living room. The toddlers were playing with each other while Sarah was watching a movie.

"Hey Sarah how're you doing?" Sly asked.

"I'm doing fine Dad." Sarah replied happily. Sly sat on the couch wrapping his arm around her. He had a big suprise for her today.

"Sarah I got some good news for you today." Sly said smiling at her. Sarah tilted her head.

"What is it Dad?" she asked wondering what it is.

"In a few days, the whole family is going to...adopt a dog!" Sly said still smiling at her. Sarah squealed with joy.

"REALLY?! What kind?!" she asked excitedly.

"A Bichon Frise. It's the perfect dog for us." Sly said. Sarah was just too excited to hear these. Just then, Carmelita came in having a white robe wrapped around her.

"You told her Sly." she asked knowing the answer.

"THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH MOM!" Sarah said as she tightly hugged her mom. Carmelita chuckled and rubbed her fur.

"But don't forget sweety taking care of a dog is a BIG responsibility so take good care of it." Carmelita said smiling at Sly.

* * *

Jerry and Kendall were both dressed in jeans and a shirt. Carmelita and Sly were decroating the whole house with balloons and party stuff. Why? Because it was the twins' birthday today. They were born in November 5.

Sarah playing with her, now three year old, brothers.

Bentley and Violet were on their way with the cake. And Sarah's friends were coming also to celebrate the twins. Today was going to be fun for everyone.

* * *

Bentley and Violet were at a store called "Cake Cake Let's Bake" Carmelita said the cake needed to be chocolate. The married couple walked inside and they didn't see the cake there. They said it was gonna be on the counter but it's not there. Violet was angry that her nephews' cake wasn't there.

"Sir where is our cake we ordered?" Violet asked trying to sound polite. The worker didn't know what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry we don't have your cake." the worker said. That blew Violet's fuse. She punched the worker knocking him out and looked through the fridge. There was the cake. She grabbed it and ran to the car with Bentley following behind.

Violet got in the front and pushed the pedal hard driving to Carmelita and Sly's home.

They arrived at the house.

Violet and Bentley walked out of the car and straight into the house. The party was just starting when they walked in.

Jerry and Kendall saw their cake and they walked slowly to Bentley and Violet. Carmelita saw them walking and her eyes widened.

"Sly! Jerry and Kendall are taking their first steps!" she said yelling to Sly. Everyone, including Sly, made a circle around the twins watching them in awe.

Then they fell to the ground giggling and clapping their hands.

Sly picked up his sons and placed them on a high chair. Sly used his fingers and mouthing "1..2..3"

"Happy Birthday Jerry and Kendall!" everyone said together. Jerry and Kendall saw their cake and for the first time they smiled. Carmelita cut the cake into small pieces for them and they ate hungrily. It was a good cake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah and her gang were in her room after they ate cake. Autumn, Mittens, Bailey, and Becky were all in her room.

"So let me get this straight. You're getting a dog in less than a week? OMG! What kind is it?!" Becky exclaimed out loud. Sarah sat on her bed using her IPad.

"It's gonna be a Bichon Frise." The kids went like "Awww."

Sarah smiled at the sight of the fluffy dog she was going to have.

"Lets go back to the party. I got my brothers a very special gift." Sarah said walking out the door. Her friends followed her.

"Let's see this one is from...your sister!" Sly said opening two small boxes.

"How sweet! It's two very mini canes." Carmelita said smiling.

"Your welcome Kendie and Jerry." Sarah said kissing them on their foreheads. Jerry and Kendall sat there staring at their gifts laying there.

Violet felt dizzy so she ran to the bathroom and she puked. Carmelita heard her and walked to the bathroom rubbing her back softly.

"I don't feel good." Violet complained.

"Was there anything else bothering you except for puking, Violet?" Carmelita asked. Violet nodded.

"Yeah. I was always cranky, had mood swings, and strangely food cravings. What's going on with me?" Violet asked rubbing her stomach.

"Violet, I think you might be pregnant." Carmelita said quietly putting her hand on Violet's shoulder. Violet's eyes gotten bigger.

"M-Me p-pregnant?"


	19. Watch Over The Twins

"Yes you might be pregnant." Carmelita said once again. Violet covered her mouth and puked in the toilet bowl again.

"It's not that bad. Once you're pregnant, your little angel comes into the world." Carmelita said sighing happily.

"I guess you're right." Violet said standing up. Carmelita smirked.

"I'm always right." She said.

Carmelita helped Violet into the living room and set her down gently on the couch.

Jerry and Kendall had cake icing all over their faces. Everyone were talking with one another getting along.

When the clock said 4:00 pm, the birthday party ended.

Sly and Carmelita allowed Sarah and her friends to watch over the twins while they went to the store to buy them more cute clothes.

All the kids were in the living room talking to each other something about a store. Kendall crawled over to Bailey and tugged on his pants. Bailey looked down and saw the little baby fox smiling at him.

He picked him up and handed him over to Sarah. Kendall giggled and flicked his tail. Sarah smiled and set him down gently.

Jerry reached out his hands smiling at his sister.

"Sissy." he said whining. Sarah rolled her eyes and patted him on the head. Jerry looked at Kendall and giggled.

"Aww Sarah they want you!" Becky and Mittens said in unison. Mittens picked up Jerry and Becky picked up Kendall.

The twins giggled and suddenly a scent washed over the room. Everyone looked at each other and held their breath. They knew what it was.

"Mittens and Becky, go in my parents room and grab extra diapers. It's right next to their TV." Sarah said sounding funny.

The cat and dog rushed over to the room and quickly opened it. They laid the twins down and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Dang they just turned three and they still have accidents." Mittens said gasping. Becky agreed and grabbed the extra diapers.

"Ok so how the crap do we do this?" Becky asked scratching her head. Mittens chuckles and went to Jerry.

"Simple. Just take off the dirty diaper and put it in the dumpster, unless you want your whole house to stink up. Then you grab a clean diaper and put it under their bottom and wrap it around their waist. There." Mittens said while explaining and changing Jerry's diaper at the same time.

Becky watched what she did and did the same thing to Kendall. Now the twins were clean.

* * *

Sly and Carmelita were walking down an aisle that was full of baby stuff. Carmelita saw a cute outfit for Kendalll. Pants with a red shirt that says "I'm A Little Foxy 3." Sly found Jerry a cute outfit also. Capris with a dark blue shirt that says " Sneaky Lil Thief."

The two lovers looked at each other and smiled,holding the twins' outfit.

"Sly go to the cash register, I'll be on my way." Carmelita said. Sly looked at her like she was crazy, but he did it anyway.

He walked to the clerk putting down the clothes, taking out his money. Then Carmelita came back with a handful of clothes. She had so much, that he couldn't find her head.

" Oh my..."

"Ugh... hey Sly..." Carmelita said putting the clothes down. Sly's mouth was open just by looking at all those clothes.

"Uh sir?" the clerk asked holding out his paw for money. Sly snapped out of his daze and gave the clerk 25 dollars.

Carmelita gave the clerk 56 dollars. Sly rubbed his hair back then grabbed the bags full of clothes. Carmelita grabbed some too and they walked back to the car.

* * *

Becky and Mittens picked up the twins and walked back to the living room where they see the others waiting for them.

"Okay now that they are clean, what the heck do we do now?" Mittens asked. Bailey smiled at everyone.

"Well I know what we all can do." Bailey reached under the couch and a red piano is in his paws.

" Sweety, where the glob did you get that?" Sarah asked staring at it.

Bailey rubbed the smoothness of the keyboard.

" I have my ways." he says chuckling.

* * *

**Flashback:**

A turtle wizard runs with the red piano in his hands. He drops it on purpose and takes a piss on a bush.

Bailey sneaks quietly passing the wizard, then grabs the keyboard. He then runs away hearing a scream.

* * *

The wolf pup chuckles to himself of the memory. The rest of the kids stare at him like he's crazy.

" Okaaaaayy what do we do with it?" Autumn asks narrowing her eyes. Bailey set it down and everyone crowded around it.

" Okay whenever you sing something that you wish for, it comes true." Bailey explained.

Kendall started to whine for more cake. It got on Bailey's nerves and he talked through his teeth.

"Queit you!" he said shouting. Kendall stopped and tears started to form in his eyes. Then he cried louder.

Sarah heard her boyfriend shout at her baby brother and she slapped him across the cheek.

" GOD DANGIT BAILEY, WHY THE F DID YOU YELL AT HIM?!" she screamed out. The others try to calm Kendall down. Jerry was smiling at Sarah yell at Bailey.

"Sweety I didn't mean to yell at him...well I did.. but..uh" Bailey said trying to find the right words. Sarah slapped him again and went to over to her brother.

Kendall went quiet when Sarah rubbed his hair gently. He giggled and crawled to Jerry and they played with their new toys.

Then Sarah's parents walked in the door. The kids turned and saw a lot of grocery bags that they were carrying.

" Oh my..." Becky covered Bailey's mouth before he finished his sentence.

" Dad what's with all those bags?" Sarah asked. Sly dropped the bags down and sat on the couch.

"Those are Jerry and Kendall's clothes during Christmas Break." Sly said closing his eyes. Carmelita smiled at the other kids.

" Y'all parents said that y'all can stay here for one week." she said clicking on the TV. Becky, Autumn, and Bailey did silent 'hooray' cheers.

Then the doorbell rang. Sly looked and opened the door.

" Hey Sarah." two voices. Sarah's eyes widen at the slightly deeper voice. She knew that voice all too well.

She grabbed her cane and grabbed the voice's paw and dragged it upstairs in her room not even looking at the face.

She slammed the door and put the front end of the cane to the neck.

" Why are you here?" she asked baring her teeth. Since her room was dark, the only thing of Sarah was her glowing eyes and ringed tail.

" I came here to say happy birthday to your brothers." it said innocently. Sarah growled.

"Bailey told me about them." it said before Sarah asked how did it know.

She lowered her cane down and decided to play its little game. She used her tail to rub against its shoulders.

The figure tingled then it relaxed. Sarah rubbed its cheek and got close to its face.

"Oh big boy we both know that we can't date cause we're both in relationships. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends." she said rolling her eyes playfully. The figure looked up and turned on the lights.

It was Kris the whole time.

"Uhh..." Sarah laid her finger on his lip. She was flirting with him. But he didn't know that she doesn't mean it.

" S-Sarah what are you doing?" Kris asked getting more nervous. Sarah smiled and pulled him closer to her. Kris leaned in and was just about to kiss her, until her door flew open.

Kris turned and received a slap on the face. He growled then realized it was Bailey.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND!?" he yelled at him. Sarah ran out her room smiling to herself. Her plan was in motion.

She walked downstairs and saw her friends talking with each other. She walked towards Alyssa pretending to look mad, but Alyssa felt for it.

" Alyssa your boyfriend try to kiss me!" Sarah said clenching her fist. Alyssa always believed what Sarah said and she never told a lie. Alyssa crushed her teeth together and ran upstairs.

She arrived at Sarah's room and saw Bailey pinning Kris.

"Hey Bailey may I get on him for a second?" she asked smiling evilly.

Bailey nodded and got off of Kris.

Alyssa got on him and started to choke him violently. Kris started to gag.

"YOU INCONSIDERATE LITTLE CHEATER!" she screamed at him. She unleashed all her anger onto his throat.

"Why would you cheat on me?" she asked getting quiet. Kris can finally breathe again. He wiggled from under Alyssa and he saw the look on her face.

"Alyssa..I didn't want to kiss her...she uhh played with me! You have to believe me!" he said pleading. Alyssa got mad again.

"WELL BELIEVE THIS, WE'RE THROUGH! THROUGH!" she said running away from Kris.

Bailey looked at him one last time, then he closed Sarah's door leaving him alone.****

Hey my fellow readers! I was suppose to update two days ago, but, unfortunately, I was busy. I know it's like I said it was going to be, but this chpater had so many crazy things that I just wanted yall to see!

Hoped you enjoyed this! :)


	20. Kidnapped

Alyssa was downstairs on the couch crying with Sarah patting her back. Her one and only boyfriend cheated on her when Sarah didn't want to kiss him.

Kris slowly walked from Sarah's room and downstairs with the gang. They all gave him angry glares, but he pushed it off.

"Alyssa-"

"Kris please go away before I jump on your worthless carcass, tear it apart, and feed it to bears!" Sarah said yelling towards the raccoon.

Kris' mouth was open when she said that.

"Becky, keep an eye on Alyssa. She needs comfort." Sarah said walking upstairs.

"Where are going?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm going to my parents' room to check on them and my brothers." She replied. She continued up the steps and knocked on her parents' door. Suddenly, she heard a blood curdling scream.

Her eyes widened and kicked the door open. And all she saw was a sheet of paper and the window open. She slowly walked to her parents' bed and picked up the sheet of paper.

_Hey there Sarah! Remember me? Well obviously not cause well, your dumb. My parents and I had kidnapped your parents and younger brothers. I know you will miss them dearly, so that's why I'm going to KILL them. What do you think of that, Cooper? Come and get them. IF YOU DARE!_

Sarah crumbled the paper and put it in her pocket.

Whoever this person was, is going to get an ass beating.

She ran to her room and grabbed her cane. Then she did flips downstairs and landed right in front of the gang.

"GUYS! MY PARENTS HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED WE HAVE TO FIND THEM" Sarah screamed out. The gang was shocked. Then Kris asked a question.

"How are we gonna find them?"

"Shut it pretty boy! Besides, I'm a Cooper and Coopers never give up no matter what." Sarah said.

Alyssa stopped crying and had a confident look on her face. She was going to help her friend. The others ran to the kitchen and grabbed anything that'll be useful on the journey.

But most of it was knives, food, and drinks.

"Are we ready guys?" Sarah asked. They all nodded.

The kids ran out the door and went to the outside world.

* * *

Carmelita and Sly were tied to a chair while the twins were locked in a dog cage.

Sly looked up and saw glowing eyes staring at him.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KIDNAPPED ME, MY WIFE, AND MY TWINS!?" Sly shouted to it. Carmelita tried to get out, but it was no use.

The pair of glowing eyes walked in the light and stared at Sly.

"Don't worry bitch, your daughter won't find you anyways so just get your ass comfortable." it said. Sly bared his teeth and growled.

"SHE'S A COOPER! SHE'LL EASILY FIND US AND WOOP YOUR GOD DAMN ASS. BITCH!" Carmelita yelled out. Sly looked at her like she was crazy, but she ignored it.

"Fuck you two." it said before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

The kids were looking around the town. They had no idea what to do.

Sarah climbed on a pole and did the Ninja Spire Jump. She grabbed her small telescope and looked around with it. But nothing came in sight.

She jumped off and landed without getting hurt.

"Hey guys come and look I found paw tracks!" Kris said. Sarah went over to where he was and looked down. There was paw tracks.

"Good job pretty boy." she said. Kris made a 'WTF' face out her.

The paw tracks leaded down a dark path. That's probably where her parents are at.

Little did they know that her parents were 2 states away from where they live.

Sarah was leading her team in the direction the paw tracks were leading to.

Then the paw tracks ended at a door.

Sarah swung her cane at the lock and opened it. The kids walked inside, then the door closed suddenly instantly scaring them.

Sarah gripped her cane tightly and yellow eyes glowed in the dark. The gang of kids huddled close to each other. They all got knives and ain't afraid to use them.

"NOW" a voice said.

Then random animals appeared from out of the darkness and began attacking the kids.

Sarah swung her cane at one person and he fell to the ground with his head bleeding. She smirked and continued attacking the others.

Becky, Bailey, Alyssa, Mittens, Autumn, and Kris all started to stab every single one of those killers.

Then it was all over.

Blood covered walls and the floor.

Surprisingly, none of them was hurt.

"Damn." Kris said. Bailey heard him and slapped him.

"Watch your dang mouth." he said threatingly.

Sarah looked around the place for any clues, but all she saw was a bloody knife and torn up paper. And bodies. She was the only one who can see clearly in the dark.

She went over to the knife and examined it.

Kris was walking to her to see what she was doing, but tripped over a body. It was pitch black inside there.

He fell onto Sarah's back making her head going forward. The knife was now in her right eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled out. Kris quickly got off of her and saw the knife in her eye.

"OMG I'M SO SORRY SARAH!" he said. Then the pain became too painful bear. Sarah fainted out from blood loss.

* * *

"Are you bitches hungry?" a figure asked. Sly and Carmelita nodded.

The figure went away for while then came back with hamburgers cut into pieces.

"Eat." it said turning it's head.

"What about the kids?" Carmelita asked. The figure groaned and gave two small sandwiches to them.

Sly and Carmelita bent ate the hamburger slices using their teeth.

Carmelita felt breathing on her neck. She knew it wasn't Sly.

Then she felt her the ropes tied around her arms and legs were being cut. She smiled, but her lips was being pressed onto someone else's.

She was then carried off to the bathroom and all Sly can hear was screaming and the word 'FUCK'

Sly growled to himself and continued eating.

* * *

Sarah woke up and tried to open her eyes, only for on of them to send a shocking pain. She laid her paw on her right eye and felt leather on it. She was wearing an eye patch like a pirate.

She looked around and realized she was being carried by Bailey.

"MY CANE !" she said looking around for it.

"Relax Sarah I got it." Mittens said holding it up.

Sarah leaped from Bailey's grip and grabbed it.

"Sarah how did your eye bleed like that?" Alyssa asked. Sarah sighed.

"I was examining a knife and that son of a bitch knocked me over and got it in my eye." she said pointing to Kris.

Bailey was surprised to hear her cuss. She must've been pissed off.

"I am truly sorry. Please forgive me." Kris said begging on his knees.

Sarah rolled her one good eye.

"I forgive you. But get near me again and I promise you will never see another day of light again." she said. Kris blinked and stepped away from her.

"Okay we'll have to sleep now. It's like 10:00 at night." Sarah said looking up at the sky. Everyone agreed and took out their sleeping bags.

"What about you?" Bailey asked.

"I had sleep when I was knocked out. I'll keep a look out." she said climbing on a pole and doing the Rail Walk.

Bailey shrugged and went to his sleeping bag and slowly fell asleep.

The wind blew around Sarah's fur and hair. She was going to find her parents and younger brothers. She then will beat the hell out of the person that kidnapped them.

* * *

**Next Day:**

Bailey was the first to wake up and found Sarah sleeping next to him face-to-face. He smiled and rubbed her hair. She looked cute with the eye patch on.

He yawned and looked through the bag that was full of snacks and drinks.

He grabbed a blue Powerade and a small Puffy Cheetohs bag for her. For himself, he grabbed a water bottle and Nacho Cheese Doritos.

He laid her drink and snack next to her.

The others began to wake and grab their snack and drink.

Once they were done, they continued on North.

They were out of Georgia and into South Carolina.

Sarah saw figure on a roof. She thought it was the kidnapper, so she jumped on the roof and chased after it.

The figure looked back and went faster.

Sarah panted, but didn't give up. She saw two hoops and used her cane swing on it. Then she landed right on top of the figure, pressing her paw against it's throat choking it.

The figure, to reveal it's a lemur, looked up at her and gave her a sheet of paper.

Sarah pushed her paw deeper down it's throat and last words were "Read it"

The young raccoon opened it and it said

_Hey there you flea- infested coon! You followed the paw steps to the dark alley didn't you? Well that's just too bad cause you just wasted one day to come and rescue your family. You have one more day to come and get them before they die!_ _HAHAHAHA!_

Sarah tore the paper up and threw it. She jumped off the roof and landed. The gang of kids were impressed. She can still do all her moves, even with that eye patch.

"Alright my friends. Get up pack up your things we got to keep on traveling!" she said taking charge. Everyone put their things in a giant cardboard box.

While traveling, Sarah caught a whiff of a scent. It smelt like fire.

"Hey does any else smell smoke?" Autumn asked covering her nose. Suddenly multiple screams were heard. The kids ran to find to find the where it's coming from.

It came from an abandoned restaurant.

Sarah kicked the door and saw her parents right there almost touching a bowl of flames.

"MOM! DAD!" she yelled out.

Then they heard clapping.

"Well done Sarah. Now you can stay there and watch your family DIE!" a voice said. Sarah growled.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" she screamed. Sly and Carmelita smirked when she cussed at it.

The figure walked into the light and was young lioness cub.

"Alexis?" Sarah said confused.

"YES IT'S ME YOU BITCH!" Alexis yelled out. Then her parents came into the light holding knives.

"Well Sarah it seems your mother and I had some fun yesterday." Alexis' father said. Carmelita began struggling from the chair.

"MY ASS DID NOT HAVE FUN, YOU WHORE! YOU FUCKING RAPED ME!" Carmelita yelled out the lion. He smirked and focused on Sarah and grabbed her by the neck.

"Look like we're gonna have some dinner, hun." Suddenly, the lion felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He dropped Sarah and turned around. Bailey dug a knife into his leg.

Sarah grabbed her cane and uncut her parents quickly.

The restaurant was beginning to be engulfed in flames. Now everyone had to fight fast.

"ATTACK!" Sly shouted out. Then a battle began.

* * *

**Sarah and Alexis:**

The raccoon and lioness began circling each other, each holding a weapon. Sarah's weapon was her cane and Alexis' was a gun. Sarah closed her eyes and a glow surrounded her.

Sarah opened her eyes and they were pure white instead of chocolate brown.

Alexis chuckled evilly and began shooting.

Sarah used her slow motion technique and dodged the bullets by side-flipping. Then she used her fast motion technique and circled around Alexis until she was dizzy.

The raccoon jumped and slammed her front end of the cane on Alexis' head. The lioness covered her head and threw Sarah into the fire. Alexis smiled but the smile turned into a frown when Sarah came out.

She wasn't burnt or anything. Sarah's glow was protecting her from harm.

Alexis pointed her gun and pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. Sarah chuckled and grabbed the gun from out of her hand.

She kicked Alexis in the face, then grabbed her neck tightly. She put Alexis up against her face and growled.

"NEVER MESS WITH A GOD DAMN COOPER!" And with that she threw the evil cub into the flames and she screamed. Then she stopped.

* * *

**Gang and Alexis' mother:**

The lioness got down on all fours and leaped at Mittens. She cat screamed and turned away, but Kris punched the lioness in the neck.

"KRIS GRAB MY KNIFE, NOW!" Bailey yelled out. Kris ran to the cardboard box and threw Bailey's knife to him. The wolf pup flipped it in the air and grabbed it smirking at the lioness that was growling at him.

"It's time to get, Bailey wild." He slid under the lioness and quickly stabbed her everywhere. She roared in pain and clawed it him.

Becky barked at the lioness and charged at her. The lioness didn't see Becky when she leaped on her back. Becky dug her claws deep into her spine. The lioness bucked and managed to get Becky off of her.

Kris grabbed his knife and sneaked on her. Kris kissed the knife before he jammed it down the lioness' skull.

The kids clapped after the lioness died painfully. Thanks to Kris.

* * *

**Sly and Carmelita & Alexis' father:**

Sly kicked the lion in the balls and he bent down covering that area. Carmelita then tore some of his mane off. The lion roared and grabbed her by the throat. Sly whacked him in the face with his cane and he let Carmelita go.

Then before anything else happened, a car crashed through the wall and ran over the lion. It was Bentley and Violet!

"What the hell?" Sly said moving one of his eyebrows up.

"Hey Sly! Sarah called me and told me about this." Bentley said.

The lion laid under the car with his eyes open and his mouth was covered in blood.

"Yep that bitch is dead." Carmelita said climbing into the car with Sly and the others.

Bentley drove Sly and his gang back to their house. When they got out, Violet looked at Bentley nervously.

"Sweety, I need to tell you something." Violet started.

"Ok tell me. I won't be mad at you." Bentley said driving back to their home.

"Well I-I'm pregnant." Violet said.

Bentley just smiled.

"That's great! When did you figure it out?" he asked.

"I found out when we were at Kendall and Jerry's birthday party." she replied.

_GOD DAMNIT! MY WIFE IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD! THIS IS FUCKING BAD! I DON'T WANT TO BE A FATHER!_ Bentley said in his head.

"Carmelita told you?"

"Yep."

"Oh okay."

Finally they arrived at their home and walked inside holding hands.

* * *

**Sly's home:**

"Thank you guys for saving us. Especially, you Sarah." Sly said smiling. He noticed that she has an eye patch on.

"How did you get that eye patch?" he asked. Kris rolled his eyes left and right.

"I'll tell you later Dad." she said hugging him. Sly hugged her back and walked upstairs to his and Carmelita's room.

Sarah turned to her friends smiling at them.

"Well it looks like we're having a sleepover!" she said fist pumping.


	21. We Finally Have One

The kids started to jump around and dance, like there was no tomorrow. Sarah reached into her pocket and grabbed her IPhone. She clicked on the song "Disturbia" by Rihanna.

While the kids were dancing, Jerry and Kendall waddled downstairs and took Sarah's IPhone. She opened her eyes and chased after them. They were pretty fast.

The other preteens were hungry so they went into the kitchen to make themselves a snack.

They took out bread, cookies, chocolate bars basically anything that seemed snack-like.

Mittens had to go to the bathroom, so the other just stayed in the kitchen and stared at the food.

"Guys help me." Sarah said panting. They walked in the living room and chased the twins in circles.

* * *

_5 minutes later..._

The gang of kids finally managed to get Sarah's IPhone away from the twins. Soon, they went in the kitchen and screamed by what they saw.

The food they left on the counter was transformed into a giant monster! But full of food.

The food monster leaped on Sarah and growled at her. Kris and Bailey drooled at the sight of food before them. They jumped on it's back and began eating it's arms and legs that was made out of Rice Krispie Treats.

It swiped at the boys and roared loudly.

Sarah wondered if her parents could hear all this.

"Guys how the H are gonna fix the S?" Kris asked. It was pretty much obvious on what to do.

"Dude we have to eat it." Sarah said.

Everyone looked at each other jumped at the monster.

Then, a few minutes later, the monster was in everyone's belly being digested.

They walked upstairs and and went inside Sarah's room.

It was a lot different than it was before.

It had dark blue walls with some stickers of her ancestors. She also had a medium-sized water bed, a 62 inch flat screen TV, blue fluffy carpets, posters of her favorite singers.

The kids awed in sight.

The girls jumped on her bed and rolled around on it. The guys were staring at her posters.

Sarah smiled.

Just then, Carmelita and Sly came in with a big smile on their face.

"Sarah, come on honey we're going somewhere." Sly said holding back a chuckle.

Sarah tilted her head, but followed her parents out the door.

Before she left, Sarah had put Bailey in charge until she returns.

* * *

Sly got in the driver seat and put the car in reverse.

Then the car went on it's way.

It took about 30 minutes, before they had arrive at their destination.

The Cooper family got out of the car and went inside a house.

When they went inside, Sarah's eyes widened.

Inside the house was full of white furred puppies. Bichon Frises.

Then a female Bichon dog woman came and smiled at them.

"Ah, you must be the Cooper Family. Yes yes, come in and pick your dog.: she said with a British accent.

Sarah thought that she sounded like Pops from Regular Show. But she ignored it.

She looked at the small litter of puppies. There were so small, fluffy, and cute. Then the smallest one, walked it's way over to her and nuzzled her.

Sarah made an 'aww' noise and she petted it gently.

She looked down and noticed it was a female.

"I want this one." she said rubbing her head. The dog woman smiled and gave applications to Sarah's parents.

"Enjoy your little angel." she said as Sarah and her parents left with the puppy.

Sarah grabbed a towel and put the puppy on top of it.

It whined at the strange feeling of the towel, so it crawled to Sarah's thigh, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the house:**

"Ugh I'm so bored without Sarah here!" Mittens said slumping on Sarah's bed.

"I know, but she'll be here soon." Bailey replied.

It got quiet for a moment, until Kris broke the silence.

"Hey guys I'm hungry, how 'bout y'all?" he said rubbing his belly.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, but let's just wait for Mr. and Mrs. Cooper to come home then we can eat." Autumn said.

Then they heard the doorbell ring with a 'uh uh uh' noise after it.

The kids froze and huddled together.

They then slowly walked downstairs.

Bailey reached in his pocket getting ready to hold the knife, just in case.

He opened the door and saw some random kids running off saying things like "We got you too good losers!"

Bailey dropped the knife and got on all fours.

He started to run after one kid. They looked like to be 8 years old.

This kid was a jaguar. And he was pretty fast.

Bailey was panting. His breaths got heavier and his vision was a bit blurry. But he shook it off and ran faster.

He was now at the kid's heels.

The kid turned and kicked him in the mouth.

Bailey stopped and rubbed his lip. There was blood.

"NOW YOU WILL REALLY GET IT!" he shouted out.

He got on all fours once again and ran at full speed.

Before the jaguar knew it, he was pinned down by Bailey.

The wolf growled in his face and grabbed the collar of his shirt and flung him high in the air. The jaguar had his claws out and he slammed his elbow on Bailey's head.

Bailey hissed and saw the other kids running towards him. And he saw Sarah's car coming. He had to do this quickly.

He grabbed the jaguar's throat and threw him at the other 8 year olds.

He then kicked them all in the head and made sure they were knocked out. They were.

He jumped and landed on the front porch just in time.

The gang of kids just stared at him.

Sarah and her parents got out of the car with her holding the puppy.

"Awwww!" the kids said in unison.

Sarah chuckled and they went inside.

Sarah gently placed the puppy on the floor.

"Did you named it?" Becky asked wagging her tail.

"Wait, wait, what's the gender?" Kris asked.

Sarah sighed.

"I'm thinking about Princess." she replied.

The kids nodded their head saying that they like the name.

"Princess it is." Sly said rubbing Princess' fur. Princess warmed up next to Sly and started to lick his fingers.

"So, do you guys want pizza or chicken?" Carmelita asked.

"PIZZA!" they screamed in unison.

She chuckled and dialed Little Ceasers' phone number.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids were playing with around with Princess.

She loved having attention.

"She's so fluffy!" Autumn said mocking the character from Despicable Me. Everyone laughed and had a chance to rub Princess' fur.

Sarah sighed happily.

Princess began to whine. Sarah knew what she wanted.

She ran to the kitchen and poured a tiny amount of puppy food in her bowl.

Princess ran, although it looks like she skips, to her dog bowl and began eating and drinking.

Then she yawned and laid beside Sarah in the living room.

She silently fell asleep.

"Alright guys we need to be quiet now. You know what they say, let sleeping dogs lie." Sarah whispered. The gang nodded and formed a circle.

"Okay who wants to play truth or dare?" Sarah whispered once again.

The kids whispered "I do." quietly.

"Alright, Becky truth or dare?" Sarah asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to say "I love you." to Kris." she said smirking.

"Becky looked over at Kris and said "I love YouTube." really fast.

Kris fainted, but everyone ignored it.

"Okkaaaayyyy. Bailey truth or dare?" Becky said.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're always violent?"

Bailey rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but only in situations that are necessary." he mumbled.

"Okay Alyssa truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to-"

* * *

**Yeah I'm sorry to end the dare there. I wanted to ya'll to be surprised on the next chapter. Anyways, if y'all haven't noticed, I do mention my favorite TV show, Regular Show, right? Well I decided to put in Regular Show-y stuff in the story to make it more interesting. That's for the people who thought the story was getting boring.**

And don't worry. The next chapter will also have some BentleyxViolet in it.


	22. Couldn't Name This Chapter

"I dare you to make out with Kris."

Everyone's eyes widened and Sarah mouthed "Say another dare right now."

"The sooner you do it, the sooner you can get it over with." Bailey said crossing his arms.

Alyssa groaned and went over to the still knocked out Kris.

She did a movement with her hand meaning that everyone don't look.

She closed her eyes and reluctantly kiss Kris for 6 seconds.

Then she pulled away and ran to the bathroom.

Everyone slowly turned their heads and saw Alyssa gone and Kris starting to wake.

"Ok, no more truth or dares." Autumn said pinching her nose while shaking her head.

"Ugh, what happened?" Kris asked.

"Nothing!" they all said in unison.

Kris moved an eyebrow up.

Then Princess began to stir and she woke up.

She made a cute yawn, walked to Sarah, and licked her hand.

Sarah used her other hand to pet Princess.

"Ok so what the heck do we do now?" Becky asked.

"Well right now it's 9:30. so how bout a movie?"

The gang agreed.

"Ok, vote time. Monsters University or Alpha and Omega?" Sarah said holding up the two DVDs.

"Monsters University!" they replied to her.

"I knew it." Sarah mumbled as she put in the DVD.

* * *

Bentley and Violet were in their living room watching TV.

"Sweety, I think we should see the baby's gender." Violet said softly.

Bentley widened his eyes a little bit.

"Uh well..why don't you want it to be a surprise?" Bentley asked.

Suddenly, Violet became angry and screamed at him.

"I WANT TO KNOW IF WE'RE HAVING A BOY OR A GIRL!" she screamed at him.

Bentley shrunk into his shell.

Violet calmed down a little and hugged Bentley tightly.

"I'm sorry sweety it's just these mood swings and I can't control them." Violet said apologizing.

"It's ok I forgive you, honey." Bentley said coming out of his shell.

Violet kissed his forehead.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

Once the movie was over, the kids played Just Dance 4.

First up was Sarah.

Her song was "So What" by P!nk.

As she started to dance, Princess wagged her tail and got on her hind paws.

The other kids were impressed by what Princess did.

Then Sarah's song was over.

Now it was Autumn's turn.

She chose "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera.

Everyone sang to the song as if they made it.

Then her song was over.

Next was Mittens.

She wanted a cool looking song. She finally found one.

It was "Good Feeling" by Flo Rida.

The song at first had simple moves at first...until it went faster.

She clicked on "Extreme Version."

Everyone's jaws hit the ground as they saw Mittens get all 5 stars.

"You. Are. Extreme." Sarah said.

Mittens giggled and handed the remote to Bailey.

He clicked on "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. Now the kids never heard this song before so they wanted to see what the dancer was dressed like.

Then a man appeared on the screen wearing a super hereo outfit.

The girls burst out laughing while Kris felt ashamed.

Bailey crossed his eyes and now his vision was blurry.

Princess began to lick ankles when he started to dance.

Bailey laughed and danced at the same time.

When it was over, he had 3 stars.

The other kids played the other songs, then it was bed time.

It was midnight.

"I feel drunk." Bailey said goofily.

Sarah narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Remember you said that the first day you met my father?" she said laying on her bed.

Bailey shivered at the memory.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Sarah's family had a BBQ going on and everyone was there.

Her parents, uncles, some of her ancestors, friends, and her mom side of the family were all there.

Today was the day she introduced Bailey to Sly.

"So how do you like it so far?" Sarah asked gripping his paw.

Bailey smiled.

"I love it here. Plus, your mom is really nice to me." he said. Sarah chuckled.

"Well, I think it's time you met my father."

Bailey's smile faded.

"Are you sure? What if he doesn't like me?" Bailey asked starting to sweat.

"Don't worry he's super sweet once you get to know him." she said leading him to Sly.

She saw him talking to Tennessee Kid Cooper.

"Yeah and she was like 'Harder Tennessee.. hey lil Cooper." Tennessee said not finishing his sentence.

Sly turned around and saw his daughter with Bailey.

He smiled warmly at him.

"Daddy this is my boyfriend, Bailey." Sarah said.

Bailey stuck his paw out wanting a handshake.

Sly gladly shook his paw.

"My daughter told me so much about you."

"I hope good things."

Sly wanted to do something to him.

"Bailey, I want to have a contest with you." Sly said.

Sarah's smile dropped.

"Oh no." she said quietly.

"Want kind of contest sir?" Bailey asked tilting his head.

"I want to see how long you last."

"Wait, what?"

Sly grabbed a cup and mixed in two different kinds of soda and gave it to Bailey.

"Drink up."

Bailey looked inside the cup and all he saw was just fizz.

Without thinking, he took large gulps of the soda and smashed the cup on his forehead.

Sly smirked.

"Feel anything?" he asked creepily.

Bailey didn't feel anything...yet.

"No sir." Bailey replied.

Sly huffed and continue to talk with Tennessee.

Sarah and Bailey walked away.

As they day went on, Bailey began to feel dizzy and strange.

He walked around laughing uncontrolbably and he bumped into Sly.

His last words were "I feel drunk. Hahaha." before the wolf passed out.

* * *

"It wasn't my fault he did that to me." Bailey said crossing his arms.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

She grabbed Princess and laid her down gently on her bed.

"Is she potty trained?" Alyssa asked.

"No, but she's smart. I know she is." Sarah replied.

One by one, each kid fell asleep.

Sarah was the last because she had to keep an eye on Princess.

Finally, she fell into slumber.

* * *

_Next Day..._

Princess was the first to wake up after her sleep.

She saw Sarah sleeping right next to her, with her arm wrapped around her fur.

Princess stuck her tongue out and wagged her.

Then she licked Sarah's face.

She continued doing that for 2 minutes before she woke up.

Sarah groaned and rubbed her face. She felt dog saliva.

She looked down at Princess and petted her before she went to go wash her face.

Princess whined while wanting to get off the bed.

Sarah heard her, so she quickly dried her face and ran to her room.

Princess was soon quiet and happy.

Sarah looked around her room and grabbed a black shirt that says "Regular Show" and at the bottom shows Mordecai and Rigby mowing the lawn while drinking coffee.

She carried Princess into the living room and found a sticky note on the front door.

_Dear Sarah,_

_Your father and I went shopping for Princess. Call or text if you need me._

_Love, Mom_

Sarah sighed and walked into the kitchen to feed herself and Princess.

She opened a cabinet and grabbed Puppy Chow.

Then she poured a tiny amount for Princess.

After that, she washed her hands and started to cook breakfast for her and her friends.

Princess sniffed her food and pranced her way back to Sarah's room to wake the others.

First, she licked Bailey, then Mittens, Autumn, Alyssa, Kris, and Becky.

"How cute. She licked us." Bailey said sarcastically.

Everyone got out of their sleeping bags and walked downstairs to the living room.

A delicious smell of food washed over their noses.

"Who's making breakfast?" Kris wondered.

He walked in the kitchen and saw Sarah cooking.

"Watcha making?" he asked.

"Bacon, eggs, sausages, and pancakes." she replied.

Kris quietly mumbled "Damn she's hot."

He sat on the couch with the gang.

Princess barked and stuck her tongue out.

"Why is she smiling?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know, but I think she wants to play with us." Alyssa replied.

Princess growled playfully and rolled over on her back.

The kids started to play with her.

Sarah finished cooking and yelled out "Breakfast is ready!"

Each kid grabbed a plate and had an equal amount of food.

Princess sat in front of Sarah, whining for some of her food.

"No Princess. You can't have any owner food." Sarah said continuing to eat.

Princess kept staring at her.

Sarah decided to play a game with her.

She grabbed a sausage and let Princess sniff it. Then, she hid the sausage under the couch.

Princess' nose went to action.

She sniffed around on the floor and started to go in random directions until she reached the couch.

She used her tiny paw to reach out and grab the sausage.

Then she happily ate it.

When she was done eating, Princess heard footsteps.

She sat there and stared at the door.

The kids quickly finished their breakfast and threw the dishes in the sinks. Then they ran upstairs and they all jumped on Sarah's bed.

The door opened to show Sly and Carmelita.

Their hands were full of dog supplies that they needed. Even doggy clothes.

"Hey kids we're home!" Sly said walking upstairs.

When he looked in her room all they kids were 'sleeping'

He grabbed Sarah from the bottom and put her on his shoulders.

"You're so much like me, Sarah. Anyways, your mother and I just came back. Why did you pretend you were asleep?" he asked chuckling.

Sarah stayed quiet.

Sly put her down on the ground.

"I'm gonna go feed your brothers. Yell if you need me." Sly said.

"Okay Daddy." she said seeing him walk away.

The rest of the kids jumped off her bed.

"Where's Princess?" Bailey asked.

As if on cue, Princess ran in Sarah's room.

She shook her fur and laid down.

Then everyone realized something.

"Did we even bathe ourselves?" Kris asked.

Everyone took a step back away from each other.

"Kris and Bailey, you guys go in the guest room and bathe. The girls and I will stay here." Sarah commanded.

The duo nodded and walked in the guest room.

"Ok guys this is how we're gonna do it. I'm gonna leave the shower on and each of us goes in and out of the bathroom. But do it quickly, we don't have that much warm water."

They nodded and Mittens was in first.

Sarah turned on the shower and walked back in her room.

Mittens undressed herself and walked into the warm water that was hitting her fur.

She felt so good right now.

After a quick scrub and rinse off, she grabbed a green towel and walked back in Sarah's room.

The same thing happened with the other girls.

* * *

**Guest Room:**

Bailey was first in the shower.

He hopped in and rubbed some shampoo all over him.

After that he quickly got out and got on all fours. He shook his fur like a dog would.

Kris ran in side the bathroom so that way he wouldn't get that smell of a wolf on him.

He walked in the shower hummed a song.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away_

_And make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

"Kris, get out of the shower. I need to brush my teeth." Bailey said.

Kris growled because that he couldn't finish his song "Moves Like Jagger"

He grabbed a towel and walked out.

He grabbed a pair of pants and a red shirt with a picture of Mike and Sulley from Monsters University.

Once he put it on, he sprayed some cologne on him.

Then he walked into the bathroom and began his teeth right beside Bailey.

_A few minutes later..._

The duo were done brushing their teeth, so they went to the girls' room. The door was closed.

Bailey knocked on the door.

Someone said "Come in!"

They walked inside and saw the girls cuddling with Princess.

* * *

Sly was struggling to feed Jerry.

Every time he scooped some Mac and Cheese for him, Jerry would slap the spoon out of his hand.

Carmelita came to Sly while holding Kendall.

"Need some help?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Sly nodded and took Kendall from Carmelita.

"Open your mouth for mommy." she said cooing at him.

Jerry giggled and opened his mouth.

Carmelita put the spoonful of Mac and Cheese in his mouth.

Sly sat on the couch and stared at Kendall.

Kendall did the same thing.

Then Kendall tugged on Sly's shirt and whining.

"What do you want, my foxy boy?" he said.

"Pee- Pee." was what Kendall said.

Sly picked up Kendall, rushed to the bathroom, and sat him on the toilet.

Kendall sat there for a moment a sound trickling was heard.

Sly gave a piece of toilet paper to him and Kendall wiped his bottom.

Sly helped him pull up his pants and carried him back to the living room.

Carmelita and Sly set the twins down and looked at each other.

"Lets see who loves us more." Sly said smirking.

They took steps back away from the twins and smiled at the them.

Carmelita started to clap and say things like 'Come to Mommy, sweety.'

Jerry crawled to Carmelita and gave her hug.

Kendall walked to Sly and said "I wuv you Dada."

"Well it looks it's settled. Kendall is mine and Jerry is yours." Sly said.

Carmelita rolled her eyes and picked up Jerry and Kendall.

"Looks like my babies are sleepy." she said cooing at them once again.

She carried them upstairs and put them inside their room and bed.

Then she gave them both a kiss on the cheek and gently closed the door.


	23. They Aged Once Again

**Well here we go again with the characters aging. Sarah's and her friends are now in high school while her brothers are in elementary school.**

**Sarah and her friends= 14 years old and in ninth grade.**

**Kendall and Jerry= 8 years old and in second grade.**

**Warning: This chapter has sexual content, so you better turn away right now if you don't like it.**

* * *

A teenage female raccoon heard her alarm go off, so she reached her hand out and punched the snooze button.

Then her door open to reveal her younger brother, Jerry.

"Sissy, Mommy said to get up or she'll come in here herself." he said.

Sarah bolted out of her bed and ran to brush her teeth.

She then turned on the shower, got in and out in less than two minutes.

Sarah closed her door and looked for an outfit.

The raccoon chose out blue skirt with pants under it, a dark blue short-sleeve shirt, and blue Jordan Flights shoes.

She looked through her drawer, grabbed her perfume, and sprayed it on her.

"What the- Where's my freaking cane!?" she exclaimed.

Kendall was downstairs waiting Sly to take him to school. He heard his sister yell and put on a sly smirk on his face.

The fox wore brown shorts, a plain black shirt, and red shoes. Yeah, a terrible style.

Meanwhile, Jerry was in the kitchen eating breakfast while Carmelita made some coffee.

This raccoon wore purple shirt of his favorite characters from Adventure Time, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Sarah sighed and grabbed book bag and walked downstairs.

"Where's Daddy?" Kendall asked. Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Where's my cane?" she asked moving her fingers around.

Kendall tightly gripped the couch, not wanting to be tickled.

"Wait, I forgot Princess might have it.", Sarah walked upstairs and saw Princess about to bite on her cane.

Just in time, she grabbed it.

"No Princess. You can't chew on my cane." she said mocking her mother's voice.

Princess just barked and heard a door open. She ran down the hall and began sniffing Sly.

Sarah smiled and walked downstairs once again.

"Ready to go kids?" Sly asked grabbing the keys to the car.

"Yes." they all replied in unison.

So everyone went inside in the car and drove away from the house.

Princess jumped on the couch and pressed one button with her paw. She laid down and watched Animal Planet.

* * *

First, Sly dropped off Sarah at high school and gave her a kiss goodbye before driving away.

Sarah took a deep breath and walked inside.

When she walked inside, she instantly spotted her friends and they spotted her.

"Hey Sarah. I see you're all dressed up." Alyssa said.

Sarah rolled her eyes playfully.

"I was in a rush." she said walking to her locker.

The gang we're lucky enough to have lockers right next to each other.

Sarah felt hands on her hips and spun her around and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

As you all can guess, it was Bailey.

"Bailey, not in public." she said blushing.

He chuckled and walked to his locker.

She grabbed her Social Studies book, waved bye to her friends, and walked to class.

This year, the new ninth graders get to choose where to sit for the rest off the school year.

Sarah fast-walked to the last row.

Then a middle aged gorilla walked in the class.

"Good Morning everyone. I'm your teacher, Mr. Dick. Now, since this is your first day you'll be watching a video." he said.

Everyone fist pumped quietly.

Mr. Dick saw Sarah in the back and frowned.

"Miss Cooper. I taught your grandfather, Connor Cooper, so I expect big things from you."

Sarah made a clicking noise with her mouth and the class giggled.

Mr. Dick cut on a video and Sarah became bored of it already.

She reached in her pocket, put in her earphones and listened to "Love the Way You Lie." by Rihanna.

In case the teacher looks over the class, she put on her hoodie so that way her teacher won't see the earphones.

* * *

Kendall and Jerry waved goodbye to their parents and went inside their school.

They both walked inside their classroom and sat right next to each other.

Their teacher female Mrs. Cunningham, that was a zebra, walked in the class.

"Good morning children, I'm your teacher Mrs. Cunningham, and I will be your teacher until you become one of the big kids." she said sitting at her desk.

Kendall and Jerry looked around their table and made sure it was just their friends. Luckily, it was.

"Today we're going to connect the dots and whoever finishes it first, will get candy." she said.

The twins' ears perked and smiled at one another.

"Oh it is on." they whispered together.

The school day went on for all three kids and when the school bell rung for Sarah, she ran out of the school and walked home.

When she got home, she was greeted by Princess and found a sticky note on her bedroom door.

_Sarah, your father and I had to help your Uncle Bentley with his kid so we'll be back tomorrow._

Sarah looked at the clock and it said 2:15. Her brothers won't be home until another two more hours.

She was just about to text her gang, until she heard the doorbell.

She opened the door to see her gang there and she smiled.

" Come in guys." she said moving to the side.

"So what do y'all want to do?" she asked flopping on the couch.

Princess jumped on her doggy bed and chewed on her toy.

"Lets watch a movie." Alyssa requested.

They nodded.

Sarah grabbed her favorite DVD of all time.

All Regular Show episodes or called a Party Pack.

She put in the DVD and sat in between Mittens and Bailey.

When it went onto the fifteenth episode, Sarah fell asleep on Bailey's shoulder. Same thing with Kris and Alyssa and the others.

Bailey noticed how Sarah was sleeping on him.

He looked at the clock and it said 3:00.

He picked up Sarah and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

He gently laid her down and she woke up. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh Bailey , are we having sex? I've always dreamed about this day!" she said happily.

Bailey turned and closed the door with his back paw and locked it.

Kris woke up and didn't see Bailey and Sarah.

"Where are hell are they?" he mumbled.

All of a sudden, the door opened to see Jerry and Kendall.

"Hey you two." he said awkwardly.

The twins waved and walked to their room.

Kris walked upstairs and tiptoed to Sarah's room and put his ear against the door.

He heard moaning and a rocking bed.

* * *

Sarah rolled her eyes back as she was being humped by Bailey. She gripped tightly on her covers and moaned again.

Bailey grunted and thrusted in harder.

"Don't cum inside me, okay? I'm way too young to get pregnant." Sarah said.

Bailey was reaching his climax and he came, not inside of his lover.

He fell right on top of Sarah and sucked on her nipples.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at him passionately.

He stopped sucking on her nipples and stared right back at her.

They both leaned in and kissed then that turned into make-out.

Kris had a disgusted look on his face.

He slowly walks away and just in time to see the others wake up.

"Guys, Bailey and Sarah are having sex." Kris exclaimed quietly.

The others just chuckled and didn't believe him.

Then, Sarah and Bailey walked downstairs with their tails intertwined.

This was enough to convince everyone else that they did have sex.

Now everything was awkward.

Mittens broke the silence.

"Well I'm glad that we don't have homework." she said.

Princess shook her fur and whined at her dog bowl.

Sarah gave Bailey a kiss on the cheek, untwined their tails and walked to the kitchen to feed Princess.

"So Bailey, when I woke up you and Sarah were gone. Where the heck were y'all?"

"Well I banged her, dude." he replied casually while crossing his arms.

Kris passed out, even though he knew about it.

Sarah came back and saw a passed out Kris on the floor.

"What happened to him?" she asked moving an eyebrow up.

"I told him that I banged you." Bailey said.

Sarah had a blank face.

Mittens' phone made a ding like noise. She reached into her pocket and received a text from someone.

She started to chuckle.

"Guys remember when ere younger and went to the pool?" she asked.

They slowly nodded their heads.

"Well I have a boyfriend now. He's that innocent, adorable green bird, named Milo."

"He's your boyfriend now?" they all asked in unison.

Mittens rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah. We went on it last year." she said.

Princess growled and barked in the kitchen.

The gang walked inside and screamed loudly.


	24. Young Thieves

Inside the kitchen was a black hole.

It sucked in everything that was inside the kitchen.

Even Princess.

Sarah clenched her fists and went crazy.

"I'M GONNA DESTROY THIS BLACK HOLE!"

She grabbed a knife and threw it at the black hole.

The black hole spat out all the things that went inside of it.

Princess was spat out and she whined.

Sarah picked her up and squeezed her.

"Oh Princess, from now on I will never EVER let you out of my sight again!" she exclaimed.

Princess licked Sarah and jumped out of her grasp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jerry and Kendall were in their room watching TV. They too didn't have homework.

"Jerry, I wanna watch Adventure Time." Kendall complained.

Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Sorry bro, but I had my paws on the remote first." he said shaking the remote.

Kendall pounced on Jerry and wrestled him for the remote.

He tickled Jerry and he let go of the remote.

"Ah ha! This is what happens when you mess with the oldest one!" Kendall said proudly.

Jerry got up and did a side-flip, instantly grabbing the remote.

Kendall felt it and tried to get it back, but Jerry pushed him away.

"You'll get it...if you answer this question." he said smiling.

Kendall groaned.

"What is five closer to? 5 or 10?" he asked.

Kendall thought for a bit.

"Five?" he replied.

"No it's ten. Remember, it's estimation. And that's what you get for not being the smartest one." Jerry teased.

"Wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

There was a moment of silence before Kendall farted.

"Ahh sick dude!" Jerry said being disgusted.

Kendall laughed and played with his Batman toys.

Jerry narrowed his eyes and watched Regular Show.

* * *

"Okay, what the heck was that?" Becky said.

Kris groaned and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted." Alyssa replied.

Kris made a poker face.

"Hey Guys, lets go to McDonalds. I'm starving." Sarah said.

"But what about your brothers?" Becky reminded.

Sarah walked upstairs to the their room.

"Jerry, Kendall. Come on guys we're going to get something to eat."

The twins smiled and followed the others out to the car.

Princess also went with them too.

Sarah got in the driver's seat while Alyssa rode shotgun.

"Wait, do you even have a permit?" Kris asked.

Sarah went quiet for a moment and shrugged.

"Screw that.", then she pushed the pedal.

Jerry and Kendall held on the seats for the lives and screamed.

Sarah smiled and stopped when they were at the drive-thru.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, what would you like?" a voice said.

Everyone screamed out their orders.

"Okay, that will 56.25" it said.

Sarah made 'fuck that' face and and appeared at the window.

The woman gave her the food and reached her hand out expecting some money.

Sarah just pushed the pedal and drove off quickly.

The woman sighed and mumbled "Coopers."

And the next thing they know, the cops were onto them.

Bailey climbed out through the window and screamed out "WOOOOOO!"

The woman in the front car narrowed her eyes and recognized the the driver.

She drove a little faster and looked to her right.

"Hey Sarah." the woman said waving her paw.

Sarah turned her head and saw Bailey's mom.

"Hi Mrs. Worthy." Sarah said.

"Hey Sweety, I'm going to slow down and tell the other cops that you paid for the food, but they called me for no reason." she said smiling.

Sarah nodded and drove faster.

The cops reached to Mrs. Worthy and looked at her.

"Why didn't you arrest them?" one said growling.

Mrs. Worthy growled right back.

"She said that she paid for the food, but they called us for no reason!" she exclaimed.

Mittens saw the whole thing and said 'Wooooaah. So that's why you're so violent."

Bailey climbed back in and sat down eating his food.

Sarah ate her cheeseburger in one hand and kept driving with the other.

"Hey Sarah, can you go by and pick up Milo?" Mittens asked.

"I don't know where he lives." Sarah replied.

"Okay let me drive then."

Sarah pushed on the brakes and climbed to the back, while Mittens climbed to the front.

Mittens continued straight, turned left and arrived at his house.

Milo waved at Mittens and climbed in the trunk.

Mittens went all the way to the back and sat down in front of him.

Sarah once again went back up to the driver's seat.

She made a full U turn and drove back to the house.

They walked out of the car and went inside the house.

When they were done eating, they played Just Dance 4.

Sarah picked a song that included four players and the song was called "Instanbul"

She was the mouse, Alyssa was the zebra, Kris was the parrot, and Becky was the shark.

As the song was playing, Princess walked to her dog bowl.

She scratched the floor and the dog bowl moved showing a secret entrance.

She got up on her hind paws and jumped down leaving an exact clone of her.

Princess went down the slide screaming with joy.

The dog jumped off the slide and looked around.

She was surrounded by other dogs who were on computers and doing other stuff.

Then a German Sheperd appeared in front of her.

"Welcome Back Agent P." he said smiling.

"What's my mission now, Hereo?" Princess asked.

"Cats are destroying the dog grooming kennel and we need you, Agent C, and Agent V to take them down." he replied.

Princess growled and went to grab her black vest that had spikes on it, a jet pack, and some weapons.

Then she met up with Agent C and Agent V.

"Did Hereo give you the mission?" Agent C asked.

"Yes he did Cookie. We have to go to the pet grooming kennel and take those cats down!" Princess exclaimed.

Agent Violent smiled happily and followed his leader out the door, using their jet packs.

Princess pressed a button on her vest and she was able to see farther.

"Guys, go down there to that kennel." she said.

The Bichon Frise, Pomeranian, and Pit Bull flew down there and landed safely.

"Agent V, use your teeth to open that door." Princess commanded.

Violent imagined something that'll make him angry.

He barked and used his teeth to tear the door open.

"Good Job Violent. now follow me." Princess said walking inside.

They saw two cat guards guarding the main entrance.

"Okay, one the count of three. One...two...three!"

The three dog jumped up and tackled the cats.

Princess growled and bit the cat's arm.

The cat screamed in pain and kicked her off.

Violent saw this and reached for his laser gun.

"There, there kitty." he said smiling evilly.

He pressed the trigger and the cat yowled loudly and ran off.

Cookie was choking the last cat.

He struggled to breathe and he fell limp.

"Dogs rule and cats drool!" Cookie said proudly.

Princess grabbed her heat gun.

She shot it at the door and made a circle.

She pushed the circle with her paw and the piece fell off.

Inside were full of random cats screaming around and scaring dogs.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna put out a bomb and see what happens." Princess said.

They nodded.

She grabbed her green bomb and threw it inside.

Then it went off.

The bomb made barking noises instantly scaring the cats.

The cats screamed and ran off and never returned.

The agents smiled and high fived each other.

"Alright guys good job."

Princess pressed a button on her watch and they teleported back HQ.

They then hung up their stuff and did whatever they wanted to.

"So, Princess wanna maybe go out sometime?" Violent asked.

Princess slightly smiled.

"I'll think about it."

This made Violent happy and he rolled over on his back.

Princess walked away, brushing her tail up against his nose.


	25. She's Back and wants More

Sarah and her gang stopped playing Just Dance, so they just laid down tired.

"Man..that was...so...tiring." Alyssa panted.

"Yeah. So Milo, I heard your stuttering is gone." Sarah pointed out.

The green bird nodded and smiled.

"Hell yeah it's gone!" he exclaimed.

Then the front door flew open.

The teens turned their heads and gasped.

"Alexis?" they said in unison.

"Yeah, I wasn't dead assholes. Now lets start this fight." The young cub grabbed her gun and knife.

"Heh. We'll easily beat your ass!" Bailey said crossing his arms.

Alexis smirked.

"You think I came here alone? COME ON OUT GUYS!"

Then other animals walked through the doors each having their own unique weapon.

"Lets finish this." Sarah said grabbing her cane.

ATTACK!"

* * *

**Bailey and a Tiger:**

"Come at me, bro!" Bailey said taking his claws out.

The tiger roared and jumped on him.

He sunk his teeth in Bailey's neck.

Bailey kicked him in the ribs and got on his paws once again.

The wolf growled and bit the tiger's head.

The tiger huffed and whacked Bailey with his club.

Bailey whimpered, but he slapped the tiger's face, leaving bloody marks all over him.

The tiger fell to the ground and died quickly.

* * *

**Kris and Girl Falcon:**

Kris wiggled his fingers and held his knife close to him.

The falcon had a chainsaw.

Without a word, the falcon turned on her weapon and charged at Kris.

Kris jumped high into the air and stepped on the bird's head.

She turned and swung her chainsaw at his head.

Luckily, he ducked and it only shaved his head tuft off.

Kris growled and he kicked the bird in the face. Then he stabbed her in the chest, instantly killing her.

* * *

**Mittens and another Cat:**

Mittens had pepper spray in her paws while the other cat had a gun.

"HA! How are you possibly going to beat me, with that?" he teased.

"Like this, fucker!" Mittens sprayed it right into his eyes and he screamed in pain.

He dropped his weapon covered his eyes.

Mittens picked the gun and pointed it straight her enemy.

"Goodbye."

She pulled the trigger and shot the cat in the head.

* * *

**Alyssa and a Bear:**

"Come on bitch, don't be afraid to hurt a girl." Alyssa said holding her cleaver.

The bear growled and ran toward her.

Alyssa stepped to the side and jumped on his back.

The bear clawed at her and she yelled in pain.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around it's neck and pulled forward.

They then a crack noise.

The bear roared in pain.

Alyssa raised her weapon and slammed it down on the bear's neck.

* * *

**Autumn and a Chipmunk:**

Autumn narrowed her eyes and stared intently at the chipmunk.

She had a knife while the other had a lighter.

The fox pounced on her enemy and jammed the knife in his arm.

He hissed in pain.

Then, he punched her right in the nose.

Autumn shrieked and covered her bloody nose.

The chipmunk snickered and he kicked her in the stomach.

Autumn uncovered her nose and bent down, in pain.

"Any last words?" the chipmunk asked evilly as he turned on his lighter.

Autumn looked up at him and growled, showing her razor sharp teeth.

Then she threw her knife, which went right through his stomach.

He made a gagging noise before falling and went limp.

* * *

**Becky and a Beaver:**

The beaver jumped on the enemy and strangled her with his paws.

Becky wheezed, but she kicked him in his private area.

He stumbled backwards and fell down.

Becky barked and pinned him.

She dug her claws inside the beaver's body.

He clenched his fists and then he bit her.

Becky howled in pain, but she swiped at his neck violently.

This instantly killed the beaver.

* * *

**Milo and the Alligator:**

Milo held his knife close by him.

The alligator showed his teeth, trying to scare his opponent.

Milo didn't flinch at all.

The bird charged and stabbed the gator in the face.

He yelled in pain and be bit Milo's wing, instantly crushing it.

Milo screamed his lungs out.

Then he punch the gator in the eye.

He let go of his wing and covered his eye.

Milo quickly grabbed his knife and stabbed the gator in his heart.

* * *

**Sarah and Alexis:**

"Okay bitch lets finish this!" Alexis exclaimed.

Sarah popped every bone in her body and gripped her cane.

Alexis chuckled and pointed her gun at the Cooper.

Sarah charged swung her cane at Alexis' head.

She dodged and began shooting at her life long enemy.

Sarah dodged almost every bullet.

But one went right through her chest.

Sarah looked down and saw blood pouring out.

She closed her eyes and fell back.

Her gang saw this and they screamed loudly.

Bailey quickly grabbed the house phone and called 911.

Jerry and Kendall heard the screams, so they ran downstairs and saw their sister laying there. Not moving at all.

They grabbed their own canes and faced e animal that killed their sister.

"Wow. You actually care for is rat? Whatever, bring it on!" Alexis exclaimed.

Jerry slid under the lioness and swung his cane, hitting her you know what.

Alexis roared and shot the young raccoon.

Kendall's blood boiled furiously.

He jumped on the killer and began scratching her everywhere.

The gang decided to help out and avenge their friend.

Bailey appeared behind Alexis and he yanked her tail off.

Alexis couldn't reach for gun and she roared in pain once again.

Kris kept punching Alexis in the stomach.

Everyone did everything they can to make sure she dies before their very eyes.

When Alexis was almost dead, Bailey pushed everyone out of the way and stared her.

He grabbed her gun and pointed it at her.

"I don't know what's with you, but I hope your worthless ass burns in hell, bitch!" Bailey shouted out.

With that, he pulled the trigger and killed Alexis. For good.

Just in time the ambulance arrived and picked up Sarah and Jerry.

They set them down on a bed and put them in the back of the ambulance.

The gang silently cried.

They got inside a car and drove off, following the ambulance.

When they got to the hospital, they weren't allowed to see Sarah because they weren't related to her.

Sly and Carmelita heard about this and they rushed to hospital.

They asked for the room and ran to room 412.

They saw Sarah and Jerry on their bed with their eyes closed and with equipment on their body.

Carmelita bursted into tears.

"Oh my poor babies!" she cried out.

Sly put both of his paws on each kid.

"Please be alright." he whispered.


	26. All Better

Sarah and Jerry's doctor quietly walked inside the room.

Carmelita and Sly turned their heads and sniffled.

"I'm afraid we're going to have surgery on both of them." Sarah's doctor said.

Carmelita's heart sank and she ran out of the room with Sly following.

The two doctors looked at each other and took Sarah and Jerry to the operating room.

* * *

_A few hours..._

The doctors strolled Sarah and Jerry back to their rooms and walked out of their rooms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, you may see your-" He was cut off when Carmelita pushed him out of the way.

She saw both of her kids starting to wake.

Sarah lightly opened her eyes and she saw her mother and smiled.

"Mrs. Cooper, I'm afraid your daughter has asthma. And your son has a broken arm." one of the doctors said.

Carmelita rubbed her kid's fur and smiled.

"You two had me worried there."

"It's a good thing we're alive." Sarah and Jerry said in unison.

Sly walked inside and leaned on the doorway.

"Are my lil' thieves feeling alright?"

Sarah and Jerry gently nodded their heads.

"Can we come in?" asked a voice.

Sly turned and saw Sarah's gang standing there with pleading faces.

"Sure." Sly said walking to his son.

Jerry looked up at his dad and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Sly asked once again.

"Yes Daddy. But it hurts alot." Jerry replied.

Sly flicked his tail and rubbed Jerry's hair.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"I know you are Dad."

"Now, I'm going to check on your sister. You can watch TV or talk with your brother."

Jerry sighed.

"Okay Daddy."

Bailey bent down face-to-face to Sarah.

"I killed Alexis for you babe." he said quietly.

Sarah relaxed her body and smiled at her friends and family.

"Your kids can go home by tomorrow." one doctor said.

"No, actually they can go home right now." the other doctor said.

Sly and Carmelita signed their kids out and walked to the car.

"Dang. So much had happened on the first day." Autumn said.

"Yeah. Let's try to not be nuts." Kris said.

Sly, Carmelita, Jerry, and Kendall went into one car while Sarah and her gang went into the other.

"So Sarah, now that you feel better, what do you wanna do? Your choice." Kris said.

"Hmm. How about we go play Laser Tag?"

"Ahh yeah-yuh!" her gang replied.

Bailey drove to what looks an abandoned hotel.

It was a secret place where high schoolers can do whatever they want.

Sarah took her phone out and texted her mom.

_Mom, I'm gonna hang out with my friends for a while_

_Okay, but be home by dinner_

The gang jumped out of the car and ran inside.

Inside the hotel were lights, snacks, drinks, games, a DJ, a dance floor, and a disco ball.

"O.M.G" they said in unison.

"Let's go and look for Laser Tag." Alyssa said.

As the teens walked around, they saw that each room had a hot tub, giant flat screen TVs, and random sized beds.

"Here it is."

Sarah tried to open it, but was blocked by an eleventh grader.

"Sorry. No babies allowed." he said smirking.

Sarah growled and glared at him.

"Listen here you piece of shit! I just had to get surgery on my heart and now I got asthma and the least your ass can do is let us in!"

The older kid chuckled.

"Wow, a little bitch is being mean to me." he said sarcastically.

"What did your punk ass call MY girlfriend!?" Bailey exclaimed.

"A BITCH!" the kid said again.

"You're gonna wish you were never born, asshole!"

Bailey pounced on him and punched his face.

The gang helped him attack the older kid.

He was a rat.

Sarah grabbed her cane and growled menacingly at the rat.

The other kids saw them fighting so they chanted, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

Bailey bit his throat and threw him across the room.

The rat quickly got up and bared his teeth.

But he was pulled down by Alyssa and was smacked in the face.

He wiped the blood from his mouth and kicked Alyssa in the face.

Kris charged at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

He threw him high and kicked him in the stomach with his foot.

The rat hit the wall and fell on his stomach.

Sarah ran to him in order to finish him off, but she started to wheeze and had trouble breathing.

He saw Sarah coming to him, so he stepped to the side.

But he wished he hadn't done that.

Bailey grabbed his throat and purposely threw him so high that he hit the ceiling.

The rat came falling down and landed infront of Bailey.

"Okay, you can go inside." he said quickly.

Bailey turned and saw everyone staring at him.

"Who the fuck are y'all looking at?"

Everyone went back to doing their own thing.

Sarah glanced at the rat and smiled.

"You just got beaten by ninth graders."

The rat growled.

Sarah whacked him in the head and that made him unconscious.

"Okay guys, ready?" Sarah asked.

They nodded.

* * *

Jerry and Kendall were outside playing with Princess.

"Hey bro whose that?" Kendall asked.

Jerry looked up and saw a a young cheetah cub who looked about their age.

She was walking her large Pit Bull.

"I wonder who that is."

Jerry sighed dreamily.

He had a warm, tingly feeling inside of him that he just couldn't explain.

The Pit Bull looked at Princess and winked.

"Come on Violent." the cub said gripping his leash.

"She has such a nice voice."

Kendall stared at him for a while before playing with Princess again.

* * *

"OOHHH! I won I won!" Bailey screamed out.

Sarah rolled her eyes and lead her gang out of the Laser Tag room.

"Okay guys, lets leave. I'm feeling strange." Sarah said.

When they were walking out, they were doing it in slow motion.

Bailey stopped and turned at the entrance.

"CATCHA ON THE FLIPSIDE, MOTHAFUCKERS!"

He pulled away by Kris and into the car.

Sarah got in the driver's seat and drove to drop her friends off at their house.

She sighed and drove home.

She arrived at her house and walked inside.

"Hey guys. Hey Mom and Dad." Sarah said casually.

"Hey sissy." both her brother said.

Jerry got and walked to over to his mom.

"Mommy, when I was outside I saw a girl. Now I have a weird feeling inside me."

Carmelita picked him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweety, that feelings called love."

Jerry made a disgusted look on his face and screamed.

"Ew Ew! I don't wanna like a girl. They have cooties!" he shouted out.

Sly took Jerry from Carmelita and chuckled.

Sarah walked upstairs and went inside her room.

She clicked on her TV and watched it till her eyes closed shut.

Then she fell asleep.


	27. Author's Note

**Okay so, sorry for the people who love this story, but I'm leaving.**

**I'm going on vacation to Orlando, Florida and just relax there.**

**Don't worry, I'll come back around a week or so.**

**Until then, y'all just going to wait until I come back and write a new chapter.**

**PEACE!**


	28. First Heist

**Well here I am! I'm still here on vacation, and paid for the damn Internet and here I am! Anyway, on with the show.**

**By the way, this chapter was based on what happened today on vacation. Just a bit crazier.**

* * *

Sarah rolled off her bed and fell on her side.

She saw her clock and it said nine o' clock pm.

Princess slowly walked inside and stared at her as if telling the raccoon to get up.

Sarah groaned and saw Jerry and Kendall standing at the doorway.

"Mommy says that you need to get up. We going to Florida tomorrow."

"Then why would I have to get up if we're going tomorrow?"

"Exactly.", then the twins ran out quickly.

Sarah rolled her eyes and lazily got up.

She walked downstairs while texting her friends.

Sly was on the couch, playing Call of Duty on his Xbox.

Sarah sat right next to him and watched him played intently.

"Alright guys back me up, back me up! Are you kidding me?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Sly threw his controller down and went nuts. He screamed loudly and stormed upstairs.

Kendall and Jerry sat on the couch and watched some TV.

Sarah slowly walked out of the living room and right back to her room.

She got into some shorts, a dark blue shirt, and wore her black mask.

Then she grabbed her cane and leaped out of her window.

The raccoon walked to the backyard and saw her friends.

"Alright guys, I had my eyes on lots things I wanted, but they cost too much. So lets get going." she said.

She lead her gang to Sly's blue van.

Mittens got in the driver's seat while Sarah rode shotgun.

"Alright Mittens, head to the jewelry store." Sarah commanded.

Mittens smiled and drove to the store.

She parked in the back alley.

The gang got out and climbed on top of the building.

"Bailey cut the roof open."

The wolf teen took his claws out to cut open the glass roof.

He sliced the glass large enough for Sarah.

"Sarah, the lasers down there can easily sense movement, so be careful." Kris pointed out.

Sarah shook her head and jumped down the hole.

She silently landed and looked around to make sure there no guards.

There were two guards guarding the entrance.

She slyly dodged the lasers and appeared infront of the jewelry.

Sarah whistled a song while putting all the diamonds, necklaces, rings, bracelets, and all that into a sack.

She climbed back up to her gang.

"Now lets get back to the van." Alyssa whispered.

The gang jumped off the roof and went inside the van.

"Not without some fun." Sarah mumbled.

She banged her cane, making the guards turn around and spot her.

"HEY! Get down from there!"

Sarah laughed and jumped down to the van.

She landed on top of it kept on laughing.

"Hit it Mittens!"

The cat pushed the pedal and drove away quickly.

* * *

**Well that's just about it of what happened today. Sorry about it being short, it's really late over here and I need sleep. Bye!**


	29. Weird Dream

Sarah looked behind her and saw the cops onto them.

"Son of a... Mittens go faster!"

"You got it!"

Mittens pressed on the pedal as hard as she can.

"Bailey, get out here and scare them. We need to find a hideout." Sarah commanded.

The wolf climbed up to the car roof and stood next to Sarah.

He made himself looked bigger and he growled loudly.

The police gotten scared, so they quickly turned around and drove off.

Sarah chuckled and reached for her phone.

"Hey Dad. So I'm gonna be a thief, just like you. Okay. Bye.", Sarah hung up her phone.

"What did your Dad say?" Bailey asked.

"Well he said that I'm on my own now." she replied smiling.

"Hey Sarah. I found a perfect hideout!" Mittens said.

The gang arrived at an abandoned house.

They grabbed their stuff and walked inside.

When you walked inside, the first thing you see was the living room. To the right were the stairs. Further back was the kitchen, right in front of the living room. And the rest of the house had bathrooms and closets.

"Damn, I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep." Sarah said tiredly.

Her gang rolled their eyes and explored the house.

The last owners seem to left their stuff there.

So Sarah just flopped on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

_Sarah's Dream..._

A black figure was running on all fours.

It leaped from rooftop to rooftop.

It wore a dark blue vest with blue jeans.

The figure arrived at the local bank along with a green figure and a tan figure.

"Guys, we need to get that money." The black figure said.

The other two nodded their heads and they, quickly, robbed the bank.

The trio of figures jumped from rooftop and got on their mortocycles.

The police drove to the bank, only to find a calling card.

"That was great, Damon. Those cops probably had no idea who robbed the bank." the green figure said, laughing.

"Yeah I know John." the figure by the name of Damon said.

"Guys, the police are gone now." the tan figure said.

"Alright, good. Now lets get back to the hideout John and Perry." Damon said.

* * *

**I know it's short, but don't expect me to write long chapters now. I'm starting school like next week and I got a lot of school shopping to do and all that junk. Anyways, I'm pretty sure you figured who Sarah was dreaming about. Bye!**


	30. We Need To Find Him

**So uh, here's the last chapter before you hear from me in a week or more. Stupid school crap. I had a alot of fun writing this chapter...with my friends. Go to my profile and read my poll please! I know it's short, but is this my fault? Like I said, school. -_-**

* * *

Sarah woke from her very _realistic _dream.

The raccoon looked around and noticed no one was in the living room with her.

"Must be upstairs." she muttered.

The raccoon got off the couch and walked upstairs.

Each door had each name of her gang members.

Each room was loud with music.

Except Autumn's.

Sarah opened the door and her eyes widened.

Autumn's window was smashed and she was hugging her knees.

"What the hell happened in here?!" Sarah exclaimed

"I...t-then...mouth covered...disappeared." was all the fox said.

Sarah slowly walked to her fox friend, but she flinched as she got closer.

"Please tell me what happened." Sarah said in a motherly tone.

"Me got raped."

Sarah grabbed her cane and looked out the window and saw a black creature.

She jumped out the window and chased after it.

The creature turned around and jumped on rooftop.

"So you wanna play that game?", the raccoon used her super jumped and saw the creature leaping from roof to roof.

Sarah started to wheeze and her vision began to go blurry.

But she shook her head and went as fast she could.

Unfortunately, she fell down and passed out.

The figure looked backed at the raccoon, laughed evilly and disappeared.

* * *

"Sarah Sarah Sarah." Bailey said as she shook her.

Sarah popped her eyes open and growled.

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD!" she screamed out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone raped Autumn and we NEED to find him, slit his throat and make sure he burns in hell!" Sarah screamed out once again.

Her gang took a step back, actually fearing their leader.

"Guys, I have an idea and we're going to need costumes." Sarah said rubbing her paws together.


	31. Romance in the Air

**Hi there fellow readers. I'm back from my first day at middle school! It's so freaking awesome! Anyways, I feel so lovy buvy right now, so this will be focused on on Alyssa and Kris. Next Chapter will be the same, except on Bailey and Sarah.**

* * *

Alyssa was in her room, playing games on her IPhone 5.

She sighed sadly.

She then looked at her calendar.

It said February 14, 2013.

The raccoon pinned her ears back and continued to play on her IPhone 5.

A quiet knock was heard on her door.

Alyssa laid her IPhone down and walked to the door.

She opened the door and saw Kris standing there smiling.

"What do you want?" she asked casually.

Kris just walked inside.

Alyssa groaned and closed the door.

She then noticed he was hiding something.

"Alyssa, I just came back to say... I love you."

The female coon huffed and turned away from him.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

Alyssa sighed and faced him.

"Kris...to be honest with you...I-I do love you." she said whispering the last part.

"Then that means we can be together again, right?" he asked happily.

"I don't know. We broke up on this day and I-"

Suddenly, she broke down crying.

Kris walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Alyssa, I really do love you. Sarah framed me."

Alyssa looked up at him and wiped her tears.

She then turned her head away, not looking at him.

"Alyssa, I could never live without you. My heart longs for you. My soul dies for you. My eyes cry for you. My empty arms reach out for you. You are my one and only person I could ever love."

The raccoon slowly turned her head to him, her eyes were sparkling.

"Do you really mean that?"

Kris smirked and went face to face with her.

"Of course I do."

With that they both leaned in and gave each other a passionate kiss.


	32. Romance In Air Part 2

Sarah was in her room, writing in the Theivus Raccoonus.

When she was done, she closed the book and walked to the window and stared outside.

She then heard her own door open.

It was just Bailey.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Bailey."

The wolf teen walked in and stood next to Sarah.

"Watcha thinking about?" he asked.

Sarah sighed.

"Our future and a certain day." she replied to him.

Bailey chuckled.

"Well in that case, I got you these."

He pulled out red roses and a box of chocolates.

Sarah smiled at him and grabbed the items from his paws.

"Thanks Bailey. And I got you this."

She reached behind her back and pulled out a a neon green headphones that glow in the dark.

Bailey's eyes widened and he instantly took it from her paws.

"Thank you sooooooo much!", with that he ran off to his room.

Sarah laughed and went outside.

She climbed on the roof and looked up at the stars.

Her ears twitched, so she turned her head just to see Bailey sitting next to her.

"What are you doing up here? I thought you were having fun with your present I gave you."

Bailey continued to look out in the sky.

"You are more important than a gift. Happy Anniversary, Babe."

Sarah smirked and scooted closer to him.

Bailey wrapped his arm around her and sighed happily.

* * *

**Well, that's about it for Bailey and Sarah. Okay, so the gang will, once again, be aging. But into adults! How does that sound? Anyway, I'm running reviews ideas for this story so I'm going to need your help. Send me a PM or a review for an idea. Bye Everybody!**


	33. Surprise!

Sarah pushed her cane up against a black fox's neck and punched his face.

He stumbled back and growled.

The black fox charged at the raccoon and picked her up by the neck.

Sarah tries to breath, but she started to wheeze and couldn't get any air inside her.

Mittens came to her rescue by grabbing the animal and breaking his jaw.

The fox dropped Sarah and howled in pain.

Kris then sliced his back, leaving a huge gash.

The fox fell to his knees and cried in pain.

Sarah got up and looked down at the person who raped Autumn.

"Burn in hell with Alexis!"

She then raised her cane and slammed it on his head.

The fox quickly went limp.

He was dead.

Autumn started to laugh for no reason.

Everyone glared at the red fox and raised a brow.

"We finally got that douchebag." Sarah said.

Sarah looked at her phone to check the time.

It said it was 6:05 and the date was May 12, 2022.

Yep, Sarah and her gang grew up.

Everyone was now 22 or 21 years old.

But...

"Sarah! Are you and the baby okay?!" Bailey exclaimed.

Yep, Sarah was pregnant also. But only 3 months.

Alyssa and Mittens were pregnant too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sarah replied while rolling her eyes.

Bailey was excited that he was going to be a dad, but his reaction at first wasn't so pleasant.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Sarah woke up in her and Bailey's bed.

She yawned and went to the bathroom.

She covered her mouth and puked in the toilet.

Sarah has been wondering why she kept puking every morning.

She wasn't sick.

That was then she had a pregnancy test stick in the drawer. (I have no clue what it's called. XD)

She opened the box and read the directions.

"That's simple. Just pee on it." she said to herself.

She peed on it and looked at it.

Her eyes widened.

She flew the door open and screamed.

"BAILEY I'M PREGNANT!"

The wolf shot up, fully awoke.

He turned and looked at the shocked raccoon.

"What do mean your pregnant?"

"I MEAN I'M PREGNANT!"

Bailey started to panic.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" he said.

Sarah walked over to him and slapped him 3 times.

"Pull...yourself...together." she said with each slap.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Well, how was your reaction? Did you thought Sarah and her crew were still teens? *chuckles* This is not the end of the story. It ends at Chap. 40. For the people who wanted Sarah and the others to still be teens, all I can say is sorry. I just wanted to write this chapter so badly. Peace!**


	34. Cravings

Sarah was lying on the couch watching TV.

She was at the stage of pregnancy where she had those weird cravings.

"Bailey, can you get me some cake and peanut butter?" she asked.

Bailey opened his eyes and saw that he was on the roof.

"How the hell did I get up here?" he wondered to himself.

He got up and jumped in from the rooftop.

"Did you needed me?"

"Yeah, go get me some cake and peanut butter."

Bailey placed a paw on his head and sighed.

"I swear these cravings are getting weirder and weirder." he mumbled.

Sarah perked her ears up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing dear." he replied.

The wolf walked out of the house and placed a green mask on his face.

He ran to the cake store and climbed on the roof.

He felt another presence beside him.

He turned and saw another wolf, except grey with green eyes.

"Hey Buddy, what are you doing here?"

The wolf turned his head and growled at him.

"I'm here to get a cake for my wife!" he growled.

Bailey narrowed his eyes.

"Same here, but turns out they only have one chocolate cake left."

The wolves stared at each other before Bailey broke in.

The other wolf snapped out of his daze and went in.

Bailey grabbed the last chocolate cake before he tried running off.

The grey wolf grabbed his tail before pulling him forward.

Bailey growled, but still held onto the cake.

The other wolf held onto Bailey's neck tightly.

Bailey gagged and wheezed.

His vision was getting blurry and he accidentally let go of the cake.

The wolf dropped Bailey and went for the cake and ran as fast he can.

Bailey had his vision back and could breathe again.

He saw the paw prints the grey wolf left and quickly followed them.

He ran on all fours and saw the grey wolf running.

Bailey ran faster and faster until he was at the other wolf's heels.

He finally pounced on him and pinned him to the ground.

"Give me that cake!" Bailey screamed.

The grey wolf shook his head kicked Bailey where the sun don't shine.

Bailey's eyes widened and he whined in pain for a little bit.

He closed his eyes and growled.

But this was no ordinary growl.

This growl made the wolf powerful enough to kill his enemy.

But Bailey wasn't going to kill, just teach him a lesson.

He pinned the wolf once again and yelled in his face.

"I'm the alpha wolf!"

Bailey grabbed the cake and slapped the other wolf's face with his claws out.

The grey howled in pain and bit Bailey's neck.

Bailey grabbed the wolf's hair and threw him high in the air.

He then used his green smoke green and ran off.

The other wolf came falling down and landed on his side.

Bailey went inside his and Sarah's house and placed the cake on the table.

"I got you the cake honey." Bailey said.

Sarah turned her head and saw the cake.

"Thank you." She simply got up grabbed the whole box and ate the cake from the box.

Bailey chuckled and sat down.

"And she didn't ask for the peanut butter." he thought.

"Where's the peanut butter?" Sarah asked angrily.


	35. A Hero Saved the Day

**I know I haven't focused on the younger Coopers, so this chapter will be all them. **

* * *

A fox heard his alarm go off.

He growled and turned over, trying to not hear that beeping noise.

He and his brother were now 17 years old.

His door opened to show Sly smiling at the young fox.

"Wakey wakey, Kendie. Today's your birthday." Sly said in a sing-song voice.

Kendall groaned and scratched his eyes as he got up.

"Thanks for waking me up Dad." he said sarcasticly.

Sly smiled and walked inside Jerry's room.

Kendall looked through his closet for a an outfit.

It didn't really matter if he looked nice, today was the last day of school.

He grabbed a a red hoodie and tan shorts to wear to school.

And he grabbed a pair of black shades.

He chuckled and placed the clothes on his body.

The foxcoon looked for his cologne and finally found it.

He sprayed it all over his body and went downstairs.

Jerry was seen downstairs in a blue shirt and blue jeans.

Kendall and his brother waved bye to their parents before taking the bus to school.

They walked down the street and arrived at the stop sign.

Kendall grabbed his earphones and listened to his favorite artist: Trey Songz.

Jerry pushed his hair back and made sure his teeth were clean and sparkly white.

He heard the bus coming and got himself ready.

The teens walked up on the bus.

The Coopers sat in the very back seat.

Jerry looked in the aisle and saw a cheetah girl wearing a purple shirt with blue jean capris.

Her name was Riley.

She was the same girl that had the pitbull named Violent.

Jerry's heart started to pump faster when she sat down next to her friends.

Kendall rocked his head back forth to his music.

The raccoon glared at his brother before paying attention back to Riley.

15 minutes later, the bus arrived at the high school.

Everyone on the bus ran out the exit and into the school.

Jerry stayed hidden to spy on Riley.

His heart sunk when he saw a male cheetah approach his crush.

He growled at her and spat on her shirt.

Riley screamed out loudly.

But no one was brave enough to approach that male cheetah.

He was the school bully.

He then grabbed Riley and dragged her to the bathroom.

Jerry narrowed his eyes and grabbed his cane.

He stormed up to the male cheetah and growled at fiercely as he can.

The cheetah, named Garth, looked at Jerry and laughed.

"Hahaha! By the looks of it, you must be a Cooper, eh? Well, your family is a disgrace to the world." he said.

That made Jerry furious.

"I may be a Cooper, but I have one talent that no Cooper has." he said proudly.

"And what's that, wimp?" Garth asked as he rolled his eyes.

Jerry stared down at Garth before laser shot out of his eyes.

Everyone at the school saw this and crowded around Jerry and Garth.

Garth was surprised to see this happen.

Jerry did a front flip and smacked Garth in the head with his cane.

Garth rubbed his head before charging at Jerry.

Kendall took his earphones out before running to Garth.

He too had a special power.

The fox turned invisible before he leaped at Garth's back.

Garth gasped and looked around, trying to find what jumped on his back.

Kendall tore some of Garth's hair off, which resulted in heavy bleeding.

Garth roared in pain and covered his head.

Jerry grabbed Garth's throat and threw him over the school.

Riley stared at Jerry, her hero.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Jerry started to blush and his started to swish tail excitedly.

* * *

**Well there you have it. So Jerry saved Riley from Garth and she probably likes him. **

**LionLover out!**


	36. Will You?

Bailey woke up and turned his head just too see Sarah sleeping peacefully.

He took a shower and made some breakfast.

Sarah rolled off the bed and landed on her back.

She quickly opened her eyes and quietly cursed under her breath.

The female coon struggled to get and finally got to her feet.

She was now 6 months pregnant.

Sarah felt too lazy to go downstairs, so she went right back in the bed.

She reached for the remote and clicked on her favorite TV snow.

Then, Bailey walked in the room holding a plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausages.

Sarah drooled at the sight of the food.

Bailey knew how she was about food at this stage of pregnancy, so he just gave the whole plate to her.

Sarah grabbed the plate and gulped down the food.

Bailey walked to the drawer and pulled it open.

Inside of there, was a small black and velvet box.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and glanced at Sarah.

"Sweety?"

Sarah looked up at him and tilted her head.

"Yes?"

Bailey walked to her and bended down on one knee.

"Sarah RingTail Cooper. You've been my girlfriend ever since the fourth grade. I want to spend all my life with you and help raise our kid with you. You are my world and I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Sarah stared at Bailey before kissing him.

"Yes I will marry you!"

* * *

**Yes, sorry bout it being short, I have so much damn homework to do and have other stuff to do that I HATE! I planned on Bailey marrying Sarah after she got pregnant. If you didn't like that, fine by me. Next chapter is their wedding. I wonder how Sly will react to this...**


	37. The Wedding

Sarah and her gang were all getting ready for the wedding.

Everybody was excited, but when Sarah told her dad, he flipped out on a way you don't wanna know.

Sarah was in beautiful white dress with blue belt around her waist.

The only thing she didn't like was that her belly was poking through the dress.

Meanwhile, Bailey and the other guys were in another room, helping him look nice.

He wore a black tux with a red bow tie.

Kris was standing at the entrance of the room, seeing the building slowly fill up.

He glared at Bailey and smiled.

"You ready for this, bro?" he asked.

The wolf nervously shook his head.

Milo saw that he was shaking and slapped him.

"Oww. What the hell was that for?"

"Calm down dude. You'll be fine. Just go out there said I do and kiss her. That's it." the green bird said.

Bailey rubbed his cheek and sighed.

Then a certain raccoon walked inside.

"Hey there Bailey." Sly said.

Bailey saw Sly and sat down in a chair.

Sly did a movement with his hands telling Kris and Milo to leave.

And they did.

The raccoon looked back at the nervous wolf.

He placed a paw on Bailey's shoulder.

"Listen here. Don't be nervous or afraid. I did the same and regretted that. I'm giving my daughter away to you. Now don't hurt her or I'll hurt you."

Bailey froze when Sly said the last part.

Sly smiled once again.

"Now go have fun."

Sly walked out of the room and disappeared.

Bailey looked looked at his watch and it said 3:00.

It was time.

He walked down the aisle and patiently waited for his bride.

Sarah appeared at the doors looking beautiful as ever.

Everyone stopped talking and starred at her.

Sarah and Sly walked down the aisle.

Sarah couldn't stop smiling.

Sly reluctantly let go of his daughter's hand and sat next to Carmelita.

Sarah stood in front of Bailey and held his paws.

The Justice of the Peace stood in front of the couple while holding a book. (I'm keeping Sarah's last name).

After of saying a few stuff for a while, the JOTP looked up at Bailey.

"Do you, Bailey, take Sarah to be your lovely wife?"

The wolf gulped and answered.

"I do."

"And do you, Sarah, take Bailey to be your lovely husband.

Sarah squeezed his paws.

"I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sarah and Bailey leaned forward and kissed each other.

Both sides of their family screamed, cheered, and shouted.

They held hands and sighed happily.


	38. The Baby Is A

Sarah was at the doctor's office, wanting to know if she was going to have a baby girl or baby boy.

Her doctor looked at the screen during the ultrasound.

"Mmmm hmm. Well Mrs. Cooper you have a baby...boy.

Sarah slightly smiled.

She always wanted a son.

"I've always wanted a son." Sarah whispered.

The doctor ended the ultrasound and grabbed his clipboard.

"All I can say is that be prepared in 3 months for the baby to arrive." he said.

Sarah smiled and left the room and building.

She hopped into her car and drove back to her and Bailey's house.

She winced in pain as she walked inside and flopped on the couch.

Bailey was upstairs, painting a small room blue with basketballs and other sports on it as well. When he was finished, he walked downstairs and sat next to his wife.

He wrapped an around her.

"Did you find out the gender of our baby?"

Sarah nodded as she watched TV.

Bailey narrowed his eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

The raccoon playfully shook her head, "You'll find out."

Bailey sighed.

* * *

Sly was on the couch, thinking about his only daughter.

He was going to be a grandfather...to a wolfcoon!

Who knows, it might look like Bailey with a grey mask or Sarah with black paws. No idea.

Just then, Kendall walked downstairs, made himself a sandwich and went back up.

The fox walked in his room and rocked to his favorite song.

Suddenly, Jerry came in looking spiffy.

Kendall glanced at his younger brother.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going on a date with Riley." Jerry replied.

Kendall squinted his eyes.

"Where you taking her?"

Jerry placed a paw on his forehead and sighed.

"I'm taking her Le Hooligans."

Kendall's eyes widened.

"That's the fanciest restaurant ever!"

Jerry smiled.

"Exactly."

The raccoon left Kendall's room, grabbed his cane, and left the house.

He arrived at Riley's place and sighed nervously.

* * *

**Ohhh I wonder how Jerry's date will go. This story is almost over...you sad? I am too. The sequel will come up around September. It's called "It Runs in the Family" I'm open for any new title suggestions. Sarah and Bailey's baby is a boy! Do you wonder what he will look like? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	39. Jerry's Date

Jerry sighed nervously as he approached the door.

He knocked on it three times before it opened.

It revealed a huge cheetah wearing a grey muscle shirt and red sweatpants.

He looked down at the raccoon and chuckled at him.

"Hey Riley, is this the pipsqueak you're going out with?" he said.

You can hear groan somewhere in the house, obviously annoyed.

"Yes that's him Dad!" she said towards her Dad.

The giant cheetah nodded and stared at Jerry, creeping him out.

After a while, Riley appeared.

She wore a a grey shirt that said "Wake Me Up on Friday" with blue jeans and a pink necklace.

Jerry opened his mouth and admired her.

Her Dad slightly growled at him.

Then Riley's mom came by and smiled at Jerry.

"Go have fun you two" she said in a motherly voice.

The raccoon and cheetah smiled at her and walked to Jerry's car.

They hopped inside and drove to the restaurant.

When they arrived, the restaurant was crowded and had a long line.

_Oh hell no! _Jerry thought in his head.

They got out of the car and went in front of the line, ignoring the complaints from the other customers.

They then just walked inside and saw waitresses there, looking stressed out.

Jerry cleared his throat.

"Um, we have a reservation under Cooper." he said.

One waitress grabbed a stack of papers before looking at them sadly.

"I'm afraid we gave your table away sir." she said truly meaning it.

Jerry was about to scream before Riley grabbed his paw and pulling him out of there.

"Huh, what? Where are we going?" Jerry questioned.

Riley kept on going before they arrived at lake that sparkled in the moonlight.

Jerry calmed down at the sight.

"This is beautiful." he said sitting down.

Riley sat real close to him.

"Yeah. My parents used to take me here when I was little. I always come here, every night." she told.

Jerry was too busy looking at the lake, that he didn't notice that Riley had laid her head on his shoulder.

_Wrap your arm around her_, his mind told him.

Jerry was about to do until his paw touched hers.

They glanced at each other before blushing.

Jerry was leaning in before he felt a vibration.

Riley reached for her phone and she had a new message from her Dad.

Riley rolled her eyes before putting her phone back.

"My Dad wants me back home now." she said annoyed once again.

Jerry pinned his ears back before standing up.

"Alright, I'll take you home." he said.

They walked back to Jerry's car and he drove her back home.

Riley got out of the car, with Jerry following.

The raccoon ringed the doorbell before turning to Riley.

She smiled at him.

"I really enjoyed this date with you Jerry." she said while rubbing her neck.

"Yeah, me too." Jerry replied.

They then both started to lean in before the door open.

Jerry turned his head and gulped.

_I'm screwed._


	40. The Baby is Here!

**Well here we are at the last chapter of this story before the sequel comes. Thanks for all the positive reviews and that helped me moved forward. I was so scared about publishing this story, but I'm glad I did. I met awesome friends, like crazzeh, awesomegriff, and alot of others. But I wouldn't have this story successful without the help of my friends. **

**Lenna:Yeah, we helped this girl make this become the most awesome story she'd ever make.**

**Faith: Whatever Lenna. I did most of the thinking in the story. And maybe we wrote a few chapters...**

**Me: Of course you did!**

**Faith:Oh...**

**Alyssa: Saniyah appreciates all her fans and hopes to have more! :)**

**Me: *blushes* Stop it guys. Anyway, this chapter will have Sarah having her baby!**

* * *

Sarah was resting on the couch, watching Regular Show.

She was now nine months pregnant and was ready of the baby to come.

Bailey was asleep in their room.

When the commercials come on, Sarah got up from the couch and went to the bathroom.

As soon as she opened the door, something wet splashed all over her legs.

"What the?"

The pregnant female looked down and realized her water broke.

"BAILEY!" she screamed loudly

The wolf perked his ears up and woke up instantly.

He hopped off the bed and ran straight to her.

"What is it Honey?" he asked worriedly.

Sarah growled at him.

"THE BABY IS COMING GENUIS! TAKE ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL!"

Bailey's eyes widened as she said that.

He grabbed the car keys and took Sarah down the car.

He began to call everyone that they knew and told them to arrive at the hospital.

"UGH! GO FASTER!" Sarah screamed.

Bailey pushed the pedal and the car went flying over the hill and landed in a parking spot.

The couple quickly got out of the car and ran straight to the entrance.

"MY WIFE'S HAVING A BABY!" he screamed.

The worker at the front desk pushed a button and a crowd full of doctors and nurses arrived.

They placed Sarah in a wheelchair and strolled her to a room.

Suddenly, the whole family and friends appeared.

Sly glanced at Bailey and narrowed his eyes.

Everyone ran into the room Sarah was in.

She was seen on a bed, taking deep breaths.

Sly glared at Bailey, before tackling him.

"WHY DID YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Bailey tried to get away from Sly, but it was no use.

Carmelita turned and pulled Sly away from their son-in-law.

Sly was kicked out of the room and had to wait outside, because he was making to much noise.

Bailey walked over to Sarah and held her paw.

"You're gonna be just fine." he said reassuringly.

Sarah gripped his paw tightly.

Just then, Sarah's doctor came in and smiled at her lifelong patient.

"Hey there young Sarah. *places gloves on* Now push on three. One...two...three."

Sarah closed and let out an ear splitting scream.

Bailey's paw went numb as Sarah squeezed harder.

After what seemed forever, a small cry was heard.

The nurse grabbed the baby and wrapped him in a blue blanket.

She handed the baby to Sarah and slowly walked out of the room.

The baby was revealed to be a wolf, just like his father.

He had opened his eyes and revealed to be a dark brown.

He shifted his eyes left and right before looking straight at his mother.

"I'll name you-"

* * *

**BOOM! Yea I had to stop it right there. I'm so freaking evil when doing cliffhangers! Keep a look out for "It Runs In The Family" in September. I LOVE YOU ALL MY FANS!**


End file.
